Tout redécouvrir
by Hiromichi
Summary: An cafe. 15/15 L'histoire d'une fille, qui du à un petit accident, se retrouve amnésique. Elle connait, où plutôt reconnait qu'une personne, grâce à elle, elle va redécouvrir les choses anodines oubliées, et d'autres choses ancrés profondément en elle.
1. Prologue chapitre1

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité et amitié

**Autres:**Yeah, alors voilà c'est ma dernière fiction en date, toujours en cours u_u et là où je poste en premier mes fictions n'ont qu'à peine deux chapitres de plus donc, voilà si c'est trèèès lent pour les poste ben c'est pas ma faute (enfin juste un peu).

donc ayant une grande flemme (ce qui à l'air d'être de moins en moins rare) je vous fait un copier coller du topo que j'avais fait en fin de prologue et premier chapitre. Oui je vous mets directement le prologue et le chapitre 1 comme ça, ben ça va vous paraitre moins court....

Mélain: J'espère te retrouver une nouvelle fois, et que cette fiction te plaira tout autant que les autres ^-^

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Yeah les gens j'ai 25 ans et toutes mes dents...

Non je déconne, j'en ai à peine 22 des printemps. Bon soyons un peu sérieuse de temps en temps ça va pas me faire de mal. Je suis Haru, enfin Haruka. Hum physiquement, comment dire? Petite. Trop petite même à mon avis. Je mesure un petit mètre cinquante trois. Je suis brune, mes cheveux sont plutôt court, j'ai une coupe au carré.

Je travaille dans une petite supérette dans un quartier de Tokyo, un quartier plutôt calme sans problème, où tout le monde connais tous le monde.  
J'aime quasiment tous, rare sont les choses que je n'aime pas. Mais j'avoue que je déteste les embrouilles, je trouve toujours un moyen de les détourner où tout simplement j'utilise mes jambes. Je n'ai jamais eu de gros problème dans ma vie, et je ne souhaite pas en avoir. C'est quelques choses que je ne peux pas supporter, je dirais presque que c'est phobique.

Enfin à par cela je suis relativement normal, mais la normalité n'existe pas donc voilà.

Je suis une fille qui mord dans la vie à pleine dent, mais je me fais plutôt discrète, Ah autre chose que je n'aime pas, les endroits bruyants, enfin vraiment bruyant, genre grosse rue marchande, concert, et autre dans ce style.

J'habite juste au dessus de la supérette dans un petit studio, petit mais agréable, lorsqu'on rentre dedans, on arrive dans un couloir, deux portes à gauche, deux portes à droites. d'un côté la salle à manger, avec une petite cuisinière et une petite télé, encore à gauche des toilettes. Et à droite, ma chambre et la salle d'eau. C'est très petit je conçois, mais ça ne me gêne pas franchement. Je trouve ça ennuyant de rester chez sois, j'aime avoir le contact avec la clientèle. J'écoute ce qu'on me dit, les petits ragots et histoires de quartier.

Mon rêve? J'aimerais comme beaucoup trouver l'amour, même si pour moi ça va être un chouilla plus compliquer...

**CHAPITRE1**

Ce matin, en me levant, je ne pensais pas, je ne pensais que j'allais voir ça.  
Vraiment bouleversant, je n'aurais jamais imaginer.

J'ouvre les volets de la fenêtre de ma chambre., et la première chose que je sens, est un fin coup de vent, faible mais glaciale, les environs sont blancs de neige, il en tombe des flocons par millier, ce blanc éclatant est vraiment beau, le ciel est encore foncé, les réverbères sont encore allumer, quoi de plus normal à 6h15 du matin? Je n'imaginais pas quand me levant de si tôt je pourrais avoir un spectacle de cette beauté. Y'a pas à dire, j'aime la neige, j'aime le froid.

Je referme la fenêtre. Mets mes chaussures et va dans la cuisine prendre un petit truc à grignoter, je fourre un morceau de pain dans ma bouche, je retourne dans ma chambre prendre un bonnet une veste un peu plus chaude et une paire de gant pour ensuite descendre les escalier qui mène à dehors. Avant de descendre j'allume la lumière de service pour éclairer les marches. Je descend ces escalier en fer, la nez camoufle les bruits de mes pas. J'arrive en bas en mettant mon deuxième gant. Je souris. Je récupère un râteau pour dégager la neige de devant la supérette.

Je racle le sol et emmène la neige dans la coure de derrière, celle où les escaliers mènent aux appartements. J'envoie de la buée sur mon nez pour le réchauffer un peu. J'ouvre le magasin, jette, désolée, du sel sur le trottoir. Je rentre ensuite et va derrière la caisse. De là je peux ouvrir un boitier pour allumer les lumière et les radiateurs intérieurs. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne les aurais pas allumer, mais quand la patronne arrivera je sais qu'elle voudra un peu de chaleur. Car je suppose que d'ici à chez son fils, elle ne pourra pas prendre le bus.

Je me pause sur un tabouret de bois, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle arrive toujours pile à 6h25 car les bentos à emporter arrivent à 6h30

C'est d'ailleurs bizarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle vit chez son fils. Oui et pas le contraire. Elle a bien insisté sur le dors CHEZ mon fils, et pas je rentre CHEZ moi. C'est bizarre car si c'est elle qui dort chez lui, pourquoi elle loue les deux petit studio de l'étage? En fait aussi, je crois qu'elle m'avait déjà expliqué que lui ne vivait plus avec elle mais que c'était toujours son appartement à son nom à lui donc elle avait du mal à dire "mon appartement".

Enfin et pas que ne veuille pas me la mettre à dos, je l'aime bien cette femme, elle est vraiment sympathique. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Elle rentre dans la supérette, le nez rouge par le froid, un bonnet jusque sur les oreille ainsi qu'une grosse écharpe verte. Un jean un peu usé mais dans lequel elle bouge bien. Ses chaussures de randonnée en plein milieu de Tokyo. Franchement j'adore la façon donc cette femme se fout du regard des autres.

Avant je la vouvoyer, mais depuis quelques semaines tout au plus elle me force presque à la tutoyer, elle est très agréable.

- Bonjour! Dis-je alors tout sourire.

- Ah bonjours Haru, tu me laisse me mettre au chaud? Sourit-elle en allant se coller à un des radiateur. Hum comme je vois, tu as déblayer l'entrée, c'est bien ma petite. Et pendant que j'y pense, cet après-midi, vers quatre heure, je vais devoir te laisser seule pendant une petite demi heure, tu pourras te débrouiller?

- Bien sur, et puis ce n'est pas la première fois.

Après avoir constater que ses doigts fonctionner toujours, elle partie dans l'arrière boutique, pour réapparaitre quelques secondes après avec une caisse.

- Ah hier j'aurais du le faire mais j'ai oublié, râle-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans une des allées.

Il y a des choses que je ne comprend pas aussi. Cette supérette, elle pourrait la faire fonctionner toute seule, mais pourquoi m'a-t-elle embaucher? Tant de questions, j'aimerais connaitre certaines réponses. Mais je ne souhaite pas les lui demander, les questions sont faites pour être résolus que si on veut vraiment des réponses, et personnellement cette envie n'est pas assez suffisante à mon avis pour me pousser à demander. Si vraiment il y avait quelques chose, elle me l'aurait bien dit non? Et puis à quoi bon me pauser ce genre de problème tout les jours.

Je ressors du magasin et remonte dans mon petit studio. Le lait que j'ai mis à chauffer sur la gazinière avant d'aller ouvrir boue. J'éteins le feu, mets du chocolat en poudre dans deux tasses et verse le lait brulant. Je récupère deux cuillères et retourne au magasin les deux tasses chaudes dans mes mains. Je fais attention de ne pas glisser sur la neige écrasé. Et termine mon chemin derrière le comptoir. Je ne la vois pas, elle doit encore être en train de ranger les boites de conserve. Où bien les bentos à emporter qu'on reçois tout les matins.

Je me remets sur le tabouret, baille et me mets à siroter tranquillement mon chocolat chaud. Je trempe goulument les lèvres dans ce breuvage marron qui a une légère odeur d'orange étant donner que j'aime bien rajouter des truc dedans.

Puis d'un coup tout va trop vite, une bande de garçons à cagoule entre dans la supérette. Un des trois jeunes me fout un flingue sous le nez, je n'arrive même pas à lâcher un cris de stupeur. Il m'aboie dessus alors que ses amis font le tour du magasins ramenant, par des menaces, Riu. Je tremble. Moi qui n'aime pas les embrouilles j'en suis dans une grosse là. J'ouvre la caisse. J'arrive pas à penser clairement. Un espèce de nuage se forme dans ma tête, il devient brouillard, je m'évanouis. Je sens ma tête se fermer et s'endormir, mais mon corps lui ne tombe pas. Au contraire, je le sens encore bouger remuer. Je ne comprend pas. Que ce passe-t-il donc. Je dors? C'est comme quand on "rêve" le matin, on voit, imagine des images, mais on a les yeux clos, et notre conscience ne peut pas ordonner l'ouverture des paupières.

Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que cette sensations, je l'ai déjà vécu. Je le sais, je l'ai déjà visiblement déjà ressentis. Je ne sens plus l'odeur de l'huile et de la sueur des hommes, je n'ai plus le gout du chocolat chaud à l'orange dans ma bouche, je ne perçois plus les aboiement de l'homme, je ne sens plus rien à l'extrémité de mes doigts. J'ai peur qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

* * *

**Topo à la fin du chapitre 1: **

Yeppo =D. Alors voilà le premier chapitre, étrange non?  
étrangement peu comique me direz-vous? ou pas. Voilà le topo,  
voilà ce que je vais faire. Je vais essayer d'écrire une fiction dans mettre devant les locuteurs leur nom.  
Si vous voulez de la couleur vous demandez ^-^.  
J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de savoir la suite.  
Et qu'il n'est pas trop court. Enfin j'ai décidé aussi de ne pas faire des chapitres de 5 kilomètres de long pour cette fic. Car depuis peu, j'ai remarqué, enfin j'ai fait l'expérience, que les chapitres trop long sont parfois un peu somniférique. (Punaise les fics HP ils peuvent en faire des lignes ) Donc les chapitres plus ou moins long selon mes envies et comment je veux couper la chose (comme d'hab' quoi).  
D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous suivrez cette fic avec moi. Et je vous rassure sur le fait que ce n'est pas une fic trash ou vraiment trop bizarre. Elle serra dans la plupart des cas drôle, il fallait juste un truc pour la déclencher quoi. Un truc bien bizarre, ou spéciale qui donnent à mes fics ce petit quelque chose (ch'ui pas en train de me faire des films là O.o)

Enfin en clair (après avoir écrit autant de remarques que de textes...) J'espère qu'il vous à plus et que vous attendez la suite avec impatience!!!

Des reviews? (aller s'il vous plait TvT)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité et amitié

**Autres: **Bon chapitre 2 toujours pas marrant u_u désolée, mais ça arrivera avec le temps donc pas d'inquiétude. Merci de me suivre encore une fois, en espérant que cette fic là ne vous décevra pas.**  
**

**Mélain:** AH tes messages sont toujours un bonheur, ils sont fun. Merci ^^

**NiLuNaTsu-Chan: **Je suis étonnée, mais contente que tu utilise "Ankûs" oui petite fierté désolée u_u.... Et J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira =D**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2  
**

Des maux de têtes me frappent.  
Je me relève en allaitant. J'ai chaud. Où suis-je?

Mes yeux ont mal, j'ai du mal à les garder ouvert. Que s'est-il passé? Je ne comprends pas. Je m'habitue peu à peu à la lumière. Enfin au il y en pas beaucoup mais les rayons se reflètent sur les murs blancs, ce qui me déclenchant de nouvelles douleurs au niveau des yeux.

J'essaye de bouger mon corps. Je sens quelque chose dans mon corps, je dirige mon regards vers mon bras. Une grosse aiguille y ait enfoncé. Je regarde autour, la chambre semble être dans le noir si les malheureux rayons de soleil ne passaient pas volets. J'entends un bip d'une fréquence régulière. Une machine, j'y suis branchée. Je dois surement être dans un hôpital. Pourquoi? Je ne saurais le dire.

Mes pieds, ou tout simplement le bas de mon corps ne répond que très mal. J'arrive difficilement à bouger mes doigts. Le bras droit dans lequel est insérée une aiguille lui ne bouge simplement pas. Mon dos me fait mal. Je sens des fourmis dans mes jambes endormis.

La porte s'ouvre alors soudainement, un homme, un homme au regard brun, avec quelques filaments argent dans ses cheveux noir, un peu en bataille avec une paire de lunette et une longue blouse blanche. Il s'approche de moi, me prend le bras, ça me tire dans le coude, il regarde l'appareil. Il me parle, il me demande:

- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous demandez votre nom?

Mon nom? C'est... Non, je ne m'en souviens plus, je cherche. Puis je tourne un regard impuissant au médecin, mes larmes montent et menacent de couler.

- Je.. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il réfléchit quelques instant. Moi je cherche, cherche des information sur moi dans ma tête. Mon nom? Mon âge? Dans quel ville nous sommes? Je ne sais plus rien. Ça fait peur, ça fait peur de ne rien savoir, je suis seule ça veut dire? Comment trouver des souvenir dans un brouillard pareille, c'est impossible. Je suis isolée, je ne connais et reconnais personne, comment je vais faire, car à par la perfusion dans le bras, et mes maux corporaux, tout commence à re fonctionner normalement. J'arrive à bouger mes or-teilles, mes chevilles, mes muscles semblent commencer à se réveiller.

L'homme ayant bien la quarantaine mais plutôt bien conserver, prend une chaise et s'assoit dessus.

- Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose?

Je dois avoir une mine déconfite marquer au fer rouge sur le visage.

- De rien du tout. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

- D'accord, alors je vais vous expliquez. Sans mentir, cela fait bien 2 ans que vous étiez dans le coma. Et deux ans c'est long, mais étrangement vous n'aviez aucune séquelle ou autre de chute. Nous avons ici votre nom, prénom et adresse. Mais pour ne pas précipiter les choses, nous allons attendre qu'une personne votre entourage vienne.

- Co... Comment suis-je arriver ici? Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me répondre, mais je voudrais savoir.

- Comme vous l'avez dis, je ne vous répondrez pas, il va falloir attendre un peu que la femme qui vous a pris en charge arrive.

Il m'adressa un sourire chaud, un sourire confiant. Il me rassure. L'entrevue fut de courte durée, mais au moins, je sais que je n'ai pas perdu mon nom.

Deux ans... comme il l'a si bien dit, c'est long, des choses ont surement changer. Et la question qui me turlupine le plus c'est qu'est-ce que je fais ici, c'est bizarre de tomber dans un coma sans avoir de blessure apparente ou de raison tout simplement.

Je me rallonge dans le lit. Commence à faire des mouvements avec mes jambes. Je plonge aussi mon regard sur le plafond. Je cherche, je réfléchie, qu'ai-je fais pour tout oublier? Dans les films la personne amnésique a souvent un passer horrible. C'est bizarre. J'essaye de forcer des portes, je farfouille dans ma mémoire, mais celle-ci reste désespérément vide. C'est un peu déprimant, mais je saurais peut-être bientôt.

La porte se rouvre, je me soulève... Une infirmière, elle me sourie, j'en fais de même, elle est plutôt jeune, pas moche bien au contraire, elle porte la tenue typique avec un chignon dont quelques mèches se libèrent. Elle s'approche, et met un plateau repas devant mon nez. Mon ventre ne gargouille pas mais je le sens vide. J'ai du rien manger de consistant depuis que je suis ici. Elle m'enlève délicatement l'aiguille du bras. Ça ne fait pas mal. Je regarde mon plateau. Bien que la faim n'est pas là, je sens le désir d'avaler naitre dans ma gorge. je veux mâcher des aliments, le sentir glisser dans ma gorge pour arriver jusqu'à mon estomac.

- Mangez. Même si vous n'avez pas faim, il vaudrait mieux que vous mangiez quelques. Car avec ce qu'on vous transfusez, je ne pense même pas que vous pourrez sortir de votre lit. Vous devez trop affaiblie.

Je lui obéis docilement. Je grignote ce qu'il a sur le plateau. Je bois une longue gorgée d'eau entre deux bouchés. Sans être grossière, ça fait vraiment du bien de sentir mon ventre se remplir. Mes cheveux tome devant moi...

Un flash...

J'ai les cheveux courts, enfin avant je les avais cours. je viens juste de me revoir dans un miroir, je les avais court avec une coupe au carré. Là je les touche doucement. Ils ont l'air plutôt long. Il était lisse, maintenant ils partent un peu dans tout les sens. Ils étaient noir foncé, ils ont éclaircis.

C'est troublant, vraiment troublant, c'est comme découvrir une personne que l'on a jamais vu. C'est troublant et déstabilisant, je me sans comme handicapé, oui, handicapé de souvenirs.

L'infirmière passa alors son pouce sur ma joue. Je fus étonnée de ce contact, puis je remarquai alors que des larmes avaient coulé. Je m'excusai et m'enfouis la tête sous les draps. Elle ne dit rien, puis j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer.

je reste quelque instant dans une position de fœtus. Puis me reprends, je n'ai pas une tête de gamine, alors je ne me comporterais pas comme tel. Je me relève et commence à me nourrir. La porte s'ouvre alors avec violence. Une femme, une femme plutôt âgé. En forme je dirais. Elle s'approche de moi. Je ne comprends pas, qui est-elle? Elle me prend dans ses bras et pleure dans mon coup. Je ne comprends pas, mais je sens que je n'ai pas le droit de la blessée. Je pause mes bras autour de ses épaules et lui rend son étreinte.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle me lâche les épaules, renifle un peu et s'excuse. Elle prend alors la chaise sur laquelle le médecin était. Elle a un sourire, un sourire qui me montre toute son affection pour moi.

- Le médecin m'a prévenue. Je suis désolée de t'avoir enlacer comme ça alors que tu ne dois même pas savoir qui je suis. Mais merci de m'avoir laisser ces quelques minutes.

- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de ne pas me rappeler, je suis Riu, tu étais mon employée et je m'occupais de toi.

Un sourire tendre et protecteur nait sur ses lèvres, on dirait une maman, mais je sens que ce n'est pas la mienne.

- Haru, Haru est ton nom. tu vas avoir 25 ans en mars prochain.

Mon passé tout d'abord, je suis arrivée à travailler chez elle il y a trois ans et demi de cela. Elle ne connait aucune de mes parentés. Je semble ne pas en avoir à son avis. Mon nom de famille est Shinobu, je suis enfin j'étais de nature souriante et joyeuse.  
Je l'écoute me donner mon profil. A l'entendre par contre j'ai l'impression de...

- L'accident, veux-tu que je te le raconte?

Je hoche de la tête. Je veux me souvenir le plus vite, je n'aime pas ce sentiment de vide, et d'ignorante. Je me sens comme débile de n'avoir aucune source, aucune culture. Je me rappelle vaguement de tout ce qui est général, par exemple je ne pourrais chanter aucune chanson à part les petites comptines de primaire.

- Il y a deux ans, environs à cette même période, alors que le magasin venait d'ouvrir, vers 7h35. Il y eut un braquage. Puis tu es devenue vraiment bizarre, tu as maitrisé les trois hommes alors qu'ils étaient armés. Je ne sais comment tu les as stopper. Tout c'est passé si vite. Enfin le plus important c'est que tu te sois réveiller.  
Je n'ai rien changé de ton studio, comme ça tu le retrouveras comme tu l'as quitté, cela t'aidera peut être à retrouver quelques fragments de souvenir.

...

* * *

**Topo à la fin du chapitre 2: **

Bon fin du chapitre 2, je vous rassure que la suite des évènements est plus intéressant, et plus drôle, fallait juste que je fasse passer deux années.  
Et puis un truc pour lui rappeler certains évènements passés.. enfin ça vous aurez plus d'indication par la suite.  
A l'origine ce chapitre aurait du être plus long mais comme j'avais décider de faire des chapitre de pas de 5 mètres de long je l'ai coupé. Donc pour la suite chapitre trois.  
Ah et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt squatter notre écran les petits Ankû. Je dirais que c'est plus long que d'habitude de placer les décors et autre =D  
Enfin j'espère que la suite vous intéresse encore ^-^


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité et amitié

**Autres: **Chapitre 3, bon bon, ça avance, j'espère que vous suivrez toujours, enfin.. pas motivée ce soir à faire une longue tirade désolée ^^" j'en ferrais une la prochaine fois xD. Oui je m'excuse car perso j'aime bien lire les auteurs raconter leur vie, je trouve ça drôle ... bon bonne lecture ^^**  
**

**Mélain:** xD désolée de ne pas avoir utiliser le bon adjectif alors. Merci pour ma description, mais non je ne suis pas allée à l'hôpital, enfin pas comme ça en tout cas~~ (on va tous à l'hôpital dans sa vie xD.. ok ma bouche u_u). Non tout est de mon imagination, mais j'ai essayé de le faire le plus réaliste possible. ^^

**OoNakuoO: **Merci que tu l'attendes ^^.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3  
**

.......  
Je suis sortie de l'hôpital juste deux jours après m'être réveillée le temps de faire quelques examens de routine pour être sur que tout va bien. J'ai donc retrouver rapidement mon habitat ce qui m'aida beaucoup.

Vers le 15 janvier, soit une dizaine de jour après mon réveil, beaucoup de souvenirs étaient revenues, certains même plutôt bizarre, je revenais de plus en plus à ma place, mais je découvrais aussi des choses que mon autre moi ne connaissais pas. Qui ne connait pas ou qui ne voulait pas le connaitre, et qui l'avait effacer de sa mémoire.

Je m'étais découverte comme une deuxième personnalité, une qui me protège, qui m'avais déjà protégé trois fois auparavant. Ça ne me fait pas peur, pendant mon coma je sens avoir changer un peu. Mes souvenirs que j'avais effacer sont revenue et je ne peux visiblement plus les cachés, de plus je sens que la plupart des souvenirs qui me manquent son les souvenirs de ma fausse vie, celle que j'avais entamer en me cachant d'une réalité dure.

Riu m'a tout de suite ré embaucher. C'est intéressant.

Là je revisite certain quartier de la ville. Je traine.

En fait non, je peux pas dire que je traine, ce n'est pas réellement vrai, je vais chez Riu chercher quelque chose qu'elle a oublié, je l'avoue je suis un peu lente mais je devrais pas tarder à arriver.

J'arrive alors peu après devant un immeuble, pas de la toute nouvelle génération mais pas moche non plus, j'ouvre la porte en verre pour regarder sur les boites aux lettres où c'est exactement. troisième étage, ça va. Je prend les escaliers, et de toute façon il n'y a pas d'ascenseur donc y'a pas le choix. Il y a trois portes, je regarde sur les sonnettes les noms, je repère son nom de famille dès la première.

Une grosse plante verte se tient fièrement devant la porte. Un paillasson, un devant d'appartement quoi. J'entre la clé dans la serrure, la porte coince un peu, après quelques secondes j'arrive à l'ouvrir. L'entrée est une sorte de carré qui donne deux ouverture, celle de face sur la cuisine et gauche dans le salon. A droite, je pense que ça doit être une penderie. Je pose les clés sur la petite table et me tourne en direction du salon pour accéder au couloir qui emmène aux chambres. Elle m'avait bien dit qu'il fallait que j'aille à droite et surtout pas à gauche, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit, donc j'écoute.  
J'avançai alors d'un pas ferme et décider.

J'avance jusqu'au bout du couloir et entre dans la chambre, alors elle m'avait dit sur le bureau une pochette rouge. Elle est plutôt voyante donc pas trop de problème pour la trouver. Je la prend et ressors de la chambre. C'est alors qu'en refermant la porte, j'entends la porte opposé, celle de gauche, se fermer aussi. Je me retourne...

Un jeune homme bondit sur la porte qu'il venait semblablement de fermer. un "kya" traversa ma gorge et je me m'enfermai avec rapidité dans la chambre dans laquelle j'abattis le verrou.  
Je n'avais pas eu peur réellement mais préférant éviter que mon autre personnalité ne se réveille je m'étais planquée. Mais d'ailleurs qui était ce gars?  
DU peu que j'avais vu, et je peux dire qu'en quelques secondes on peut en voir des choses, il n'était pas bien grand, les cheveux brun arrivant presque aux épaules. Torse nus, avec un jean, ça par contre je pourrais pas dire pourquoi, encore que il avait une serviette sur l'épaule donc je peux penser qu'il allait prendre une douche. Enfin...

Un mec, un garçon était dans l'appartement de ma patronne, qu'est-ce que je devais faire??

Le jeune homme commença alors à tambouriner contre la porte.

- Vous êtes qui?? Il avait une voix plutôt rauque pas très jolie par rapport à son physique. Si vous répondez pas j'appelle la police!

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. Espèce de squatteur de mes d..

Ah.. c'est peut-être son fils. Punaise mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas penser avant?

- Quoi?? C'est toi l'espèce de stalker, même lorsqu'on est en pause on peut pas avoir de vie privé ma parole, toujours des folle aux bask'

Avant qu'il mette la porte en charpie, je l'ouvris, il m'assomma avec un coup sur le haut du crâne.

- Oua.

Comme la dernière fois, c'est à dire il y a deux ans, je vis blanc, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, par contre je sentais bien que mes mains avaient attraper le garçon et qu'elles l'avaient plaqué contre le mur. Mentalement je me disais stop, je n'allais pas blesser le fils de ma patronne quand même. je sentis alors mon corps fléchir, de noir puis plus rien....

Un peu plus tard, je suppose, je me réveillai, une tête brune se tenait juste au dessus de la mienne, le garçon à l'air jeune, mais sa peau est complètement abimer, trop plein de maquillage je suppose, maquillage? Un garçon? Mais oui, je dois être encore endormis.

- Merci du coup dans l'estomac.

- Gné?

- Donc, vous êtes qui demanda-t-il avec sa voix rauque, avant que je n'appelle les flics.

- Moi? Je travaille pour la femme qui habite ici, je devrais demander qui vous êtes vous. Répondis-je en me relevant.

J'étais assise dans le canapé du salon, je regardais un peu autour de moi. Je savais qu'il était le fils, mais je voulais en être sur.

- Je suis le fils de celle qui habite ici.

Je voulais m'étirer lorsque je sentis enfin que j'avais les mains attacher. Je lui jetai un regard blaser.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Pour si jamais tu me ré agresser.

- Je ne vous ai pas agressé. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment moi, et puis vous n'avez pas à m'attaquer. Légitime défense vous connaissez?

- Tsss une petite frappe sur la tête et voilà que vous me plaquez contre le mur et tombez ensuite dans les pomme pour dix minutes, bizarre quoi.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, puis je changeai de sujet.

- Mouai... Donc vous êtes le fils de Rui, vous semblez être plutôt jeune, on peut se tutoyer?

- Heu... Ouai, pourquoi pas.

- Je travaille pour ta mère et m'avait demandé de venir lui chercher la pochette rouge que j'avais. Le coupais-je avant même qui puisse poser la question.

Il grogna, se releva puisqu'il était à genoux, je remarque enfin qu'il s'est habillé, il va dans la cuisine et reviens s'assoir sur une chaise avec un paquet de gâteaux, il me le tend, j'en prends un, oui j'ai faim, et il s'assoit.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir sonner avant, mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle vivait seule donc je n'en voyais pas la peine.

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis aussi venue à l'improviste. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traiter de stalker.

- AH.. Oui d'ailleurs, ça veut dire quoi?

- Tu sais pas?

- Ben comment dire ça le plus tragiquement possible, je viens de sortir de deux ans de coma donc les termes nouveaux et autres je suis un peu à la ramasse.

- Oh... Tu serrais pas Haru? Ma mère me parlait souvent de toi si c'est toi.

- Oui, c'est moi, donc stalker?

- Ben en fait, c'est un terme utiliser pour désigner une personne qui suit, lit les mails, le courrier, cherche à tous savoir de la personne qu'elle aime. Mais ce terme est plutôt vieux, tu es sur de pas me mentir?

- Ah, j'ai oublié, dis-je en reprenant mon air dramatique, je suis une légère amnésique.

- Hum je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert, fermer, ouvert puis re fermer la bouche comme un poisson rouge lorsque tu m'as vu.

- Gné? Parce que je devrais peut-être?

- Deux ans.. huhu nan rien. Bon.

Il se leva, prit son sac en bandoulière.

- J'y vais tu diras à ma mère que je vais rester quelques jours.

Puis il me salua et partit de la maison.

Je pris le paquet de gâteau qu'il avait laisser sur la table basse, le rangeai dans la cuisine et sortis de l'appartement à mon tour...

En bas de l'immeuble, je pris le sens inverse, la pochette rouge sous mon bras, direction le combini dans lequel je travaille... C'est au milieu du chemin que quelque chose me frappa.

Son nom, j'avais oublié de lui demandé. Tsss tant pis, je demanderais à Rui.

* * *

AHH non pas de récit sur ma vie, mais si j'ai le temps mardi ou mercredi un One SHot je posterais xD.

Et un Happy, pas trop bizarre comme je les fais souvent en ce moment u_u...

Merci pour votre lecture .


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité et amitié

**Autres: **Chapitre 4, Y'eah, je m'excuse du retard, en plus je devais le faire, j'avais tout préparer pour le mettre mais il m'ait complètement sortis de la tête désolée **  
**

**Mélain:** Merciii c'est un super compliment =D.

**OoNakuoO: **Non y'aura pas de mort =D (ch'ui gentille hein?) mais la fin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez car j'ai déjà les scènes dans ma tête, c'est d'ailleurs pour terminer comme je le pense que je me suis motivée à l'écrire ^^.**  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4  
**

.......J'arrive enfin au magasin, elle me sourit, j'en fait de même.

- En fait, j'ai vu ton fils chez toi.

- Huhu ça va il t'a pas fait peur. Enfin tu l'as pas frappé?

- Mais non, mais non, sinon il m'a dit de te dire qu'il dormirait chez toi, pendant quelques temps. Il doit être en vacances.

- Ah d'accord, comme ça je pourrais faire des courses... Tiens , je viens d'y penser, mais tu as encore des trous de mémoires, non?

- Heu.. Oui pourquoi?

- Ben comme mon fils est en vacances, je peux lui demander de te refaire découvrir la ville et les choses que tu as manqué pendant ces deux années.

- Moui, ch'ui pas convaincue.

- Mais c'est bon, je lui demande ce soir, il dira obligatoirement oui, et demain il commence à te faire visiter la ville, de plus il pourrait devenir ton ami, étant donner que, enfin tu es seule, et je suppose que tu va pas rester avec moi toute ta vie non plus.

Mouai septique, son fils n'a pas l'air désagréable, mais laissons dire qu'il m'a laissé une pas super bonne impression, s'attaquer aux gens comme ça, en plus il est pas chez lui non plus l'abruti. Enfin la prochaine fois qu'il m'agresse je ne contiendrais pas.. Encore que c'est un bon moyen pour contrôle ce truc bizarre... Enfin j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer moi.

...

Ce matin je me réveille de force, enfin on me réveille de force, mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont à frapper comme des bourrins à... Ah ben il est déjà 11h00.. Ah merde, non je retire ce que j'ai dis, c'est moi qui suis en retard.  
Je cris:

- Trente seconde!!

J'entends un grognement, un animal peut-être? Je me change rapidement et va ouvrir la porte. Le jeune homme est là, tout blanc, de froid surement, il neige.

- Excuse moi je pense ne pas avoir entendu mon réveille sonner.

Il me lance un regard un peu noir je le laisse rentrer, c'est la moindre des choses, il a l'air gelé. Je l'invite à s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine. Je me fais chauffer un lait chaud.  
Un silence plutôt pesant se place.

- Désolée, dis-je alors d'une toute petite voix.

- De quoi? De m'avoir laisser poireauter une demi-heure au froid? Du coup d'hier? Où d'avoir demander à ma mère que je te tienne compagnie?

- Heu... Calme-toi mon petit gars, je n'ai jamais demandé à ta mère que tu me tiennes compagnie, c'est elle qui m'a obligé, de plus tu es majeur et vacciné donc si tu avais vraiment voulus tu aurais pu lui refuser ce service.

- Mouai, enfin... Alors donc, je dois te faire visiter la ville.

- Oui, hier j'ai pu arrivé jusqu'à chez vous grâce aux explications de Rui, mais bon il faudrait que je connaisse les endroits principaux quoi.

- Ok, ben on y va alors.

- Je peux finir mon chocolat?

- Ouaip.

Je me mets dos à lui ouvre un tiroir, prends une boite, l'ouvre et avale un cachet en avalant avec mon chocolat.

- Tu te drogues?

Je me tourne vers lui surprise par la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Ce que tu viens d'avaler. Et puis hier c'était bizarre que tu t'évanouisses comme ça après m'avoir frapper, très étrange.

- Désolée, mais non je ne me drogue pas, je touche pas à ces saloperies.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Punaise mais tu es un vrai fouineur ma parole.

- Ben en fait, on va rester toute la journée ensemble donc je préfère savoir si je traine avec quelqu'un qui est dans l'illégalité.

- Et ma parole ne te suffit pas?

- Disons que c'est pour maintenir une conversation alors.

- Ces cachets me sont prescris par mon médecin. D'ailleurs, faudra qu'on fasse un petit détour par l'hôpital, j'ai des examens de routines à faire.

- You-hou nous allons allez à l'endroit que je déteste le plus, vive les vacances surtout.

- Bon arrête de gémir, je vais chercher un manteau et on y va.

- Okey, ah, je peux pendre un truc à grignoter?

- Sers-toi.

....

On marche silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, il a une paire de lunette noir avec un bonnet jusqu'aux oreille, il porte une grosse doudoune blanche avec une capuche sur laquelle il y a de la fourrure, un jean et de grosses chaussures.

Moi mon manteau est un peu plus léger, j'ai pas de capuche mais un bonnet aussi, une paire de gants et une écharpe. je suis aussi en jean et une paire de chaussure de montagne.

Au bout de quelques minutes j'ouvre enfin ma bouche pour casser ce silence.

- En fait, ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'on ait ensemble, et je ne connais même pas ton prénom. C'est quoi?

Il ne me répond pas, il semble même pas m'avoir entendu parler, je m'arrête, il avance toujours. J'attrape son bonnet par derrière et le tire, ça ne me surprend même pas qu'il ait ses écouteurs enfoncer dans les oreilles. Il pousse un petit cri étant donner que le froid lui rentre dans le cou.

- Nan mais ça va pas, me cri-t-il dessus.

- Ahh t'avais qu'à m'écouter.

- Hé! Ça fait mêem pas deux minutes que je les ai mis mes écouteurs.

- Ah... Bon on peut discuter un peu? Je m'emmerde, ah et avance un peu plus vite s'il te plait, tu es un peu lent.

- Ouai ouai, je peux, moui c'est mieux qu'on essaye de devenir ami au lieu de se bouffer la gueule, toute façon ma mère quand elle a un truc dans la tête elle lâche rarement.

- J'avais remarqué, même en cinq jours de retour, c'est surement grâce à ses petites manières et trucs que je me suis rappelée plutôt rapidement de mes souvenirs. Enfin même s'il m'en manque encore une grosse partie, mais je ne crois pas que cette partie qui me manque soit trop important, ce sont je suppose des liens, encore quelques personnes, des musiques, des pubs, des trucs sans importances de la vie quotidienne.

- Un peu collante, un peu mère poule mais elle est adorable.

- TU dis adorable pour parler de ta mère?

- Mouai bon.. Disons que je suis encore un gamin.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, car penser que toutes les filles veulent te violer c'est pas vraiment le top.

- Hein?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu rases la murs quand on croise une fille? SI c'est pas une grosse flippe, ah, ou peut-être que tu es allergique... Ah non pas possible, c'est vrai.

- Disons que c'est plus des problèmes relationnelles.

- Mouai, peut-être. Tu as quel âge en fait?

- hu, j'aurais 22 dans deux semaines environs.

- Ben t'es jeune. Non enfin, plus jeune que moi donc tu me dois le respect.

- T'as quel âge toi?

- 25.

- ... Je ne dirais pas "Ah la vieille".

- Tu viens de le dire.

- ...

- Ah voilà, je voulais te demander un truc.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment tu t'appelles?

* * *

Hey, chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous à plus.  
Cette histoire me plait de plus en plus, moui c'est moi qui l'écris je sais. Mais connaitre le dénouement apporte pleins de choses aussi.  
Oui ma gueule car vous vous ne savez pas et dire ça ben ça donne envie de savoir hein? Non? Ah ben tant pis. xD  
Enfin, vous apprendrez des choses plus tard, dans la suite. Et j'espère que vous suivrez toujours avec autant d'intérêt 8D.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclamer:** les Ankû ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, par contre les autres si MOUAHAhAHAhaha

**Genre:** Humour et stupidité et amitié et autres...

**Autres: Chapitre 5 en ligne... je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis désolée de tout ce retard ****  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

WOua, on sort enfin de l'hôpital, faut vraiment attendre des plombes même si on a un rendez-vous.  
Enfin, on est sortit c'est le plus important.

- Haru t'as pas faim? Demande-t-il avec tout le malheur du monde dans les yeux.

Je lui souris, et on y va.  
Il me fait rentrer dans un petit restaurant de nouilles, agréable et chaud.

- Ici, c'est où je venais manger parfois le midi, mon lycée est une rue plus loin. Ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il n'a pas changé.

On dirait un gamin, non c'est un gamin, mais il semble l'être encore plus dans ces moments là. Dès qu'on passe une rue ou un magasin qu'il connait, je ne sais pas mais il a décidé de délier sa langue et il parle. Il parle beaucoup beaucoup. Il raconte des anecdotes, des vieilles rumeurs, des histoires. C'est plutôt mignon.  
Le gérant nous serre nos bol de nouilles, il se tait enfin, j'ai pas envie de lui dire de se taire car il pourrait se braquer, et puis je trouve ça agréable qu'il parle comme ça, mais à force j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

Me resservant une tasse d'eau chaude, je le regarde terminer doucement son bol.

Y'a pas à dire, il a une très belle gueule se petit, bien qu'elle soit un chouilla abimer par je ne sais quel produit. Il a une peau clair, les cheveux brun un peu bizarre, couper pas trop cour, arrivant jusqu'au milieu du cou. Malgré son physique plutôt, je peux pas dire féminin ni androgyne, mais il est plutôt fin, il a des grandes mains. Les veines ressortent un peu, je ne peux par contre pas dire s'il est musclé ou tout maigrelet étant donner sa doudoune. Mais de se que je me rappelle, je crois qu'il était un peu musclé quand même.

Ses yeux sont eux brun foncé.

Il les lève vers moi, je ne détourne pas mon regard, ch'ui pas non plus une gamine.

- Tu me mattes?

- Non, j'analyse.

- Y'a une grosse différence entre les deux?

- Oui mater laisse à penser que dans un certain sens tu me plais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, alors qu'analyser, ou détailler, c'est juste pour se faire une idée de la personne en face. Par exemple, tu as des mains plutôt "forte" surtout vu ton physique, donc je suppose que tu dois les utiliser pour faire je ne sais quoi, un instrument, pas un truc qui blesse car tu n'as pas une seule égratignure. De la poterie peut-être aussi, mais vu le style de mec je pencherais pour l'instrument.

- Oui je joue.

- Hum.. De plus, tu es en vacances? Oui, donc tu as un travaille, ton travaille doit surement être dans le spectacle, tu as une peau plutôt abimer mais encore belle, un surplus de maquillage, cette supposition se rajoute à tes cheveux qui eux aussi ont du en voir des vertes et des pas mures.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas toute ta mémoire?

- Oui, je suis sur, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'habitude de faire ça, tu sais j'ai travaillé pour ta mère un petit bout de temps à ce qu'elle m'a dit, donc j'ai du faire ça surement sur les clients. Ah je peux rajouter aussi que tu es quelqu'un de connus.

- Hein? Et pourquoi?

- Premièrement on est dans un lieu où il fait chaud tu garde ton bonnet, le fait même d'être dans une pièce et tu gardes tes lunettes. Et surtout que hier lorsque tu m'as traité de stalker. Donc j'ai raison?

- Mouai, je suis plutôt connus, c'est vrai.

- Le mec qui se vante trop pas quoi.

- Hé c'est toi qui m'a demandé.

- Qu'il est chou, on demande il répond. Bon maintenant je vais essayer d'en deviner plus, Alors, un jeune de ton âge peut être connus dans quels domaines, .... Huhu Alors soit acteur, soit dans un groupe de musique. En te regardant, je dirais plus dans la musique, car tu as une voix plutôt rauque et soyons franc pas super belle.

Oups, je crois que je l'ai vexé, ou personne ne lui a dit comme ça en face.

- Donc, musicien, et puis ça expliquerais des mains si travailler. J'hésite entre la guitare et la basse. Tu dis quoi toi?

- Et pourquoi pas batterie?

- Pourquoi? parce que à ce que je me rappelle, ils sont les plus beaux.

Blanc...

- Ça veut dire que je suis moche?

- Ok, peut être pas les plus beau, je ils dégagent quelques chose, enfin c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Mais tu n'es pas moche je te rassure.

- Et le clavier?

- Le claviste sont plus extravagant.

- Donc tu choisis quoi?

- Je dirais la guitare.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que les basse, sont plus beaux gosses "rebelles" tu vois le genre?

- Tsss.

- J'ai donc raison?

- Moui en partie. Je suis guitariste.

- Huu, et toi essayes de m'analyser, je découvrirais peut-être des trucs.

Il acquise, fronce un peu les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Tu as des mains travailleuses, elles sont pas très belles et ont des écorchures.

- Beaucoup de personnes sont dans ce cas.

- Ah mais j'ai jamais fait ça, alors laisser moi parler.

Je le regarde plutôt étonnée, de sa réponse et me tais.

- Donc, je disais, tu as les ongles coupés ras.

J'allais le couper, mais son regard me fit taire.

- Tu n'es pas maquillée et tu étais en retard ce matin alors que tu avais rendez-vous avec un homme. Tu as pris les premiers vêtements qui te sont tombés sous la main, donc je pense que ça fais longtemps que tu n'es pas sortie.

Je le regarde un peu blazée, j'ai été deux ans dans le coma abrutit, et pour l'homme, heum... On repassera hein? Pour les ongles, ils ont poussé donc je les ai coupé et j'ai pas fait gaffe un peu trop court.

- Heu... tu travailles dans une supérette.

Mais il se fiche de moi ma parole.

- Attends vu ta tête je sais que tu rumine pleins de trucs contre moi, mais voilà quoi, je peux te dire, que tu as une personnalité assez bizarre, hier quand je t'ai cogné la tête tu es devenue toute bizarre, tu m'as plaqué contre le mur alors que tu es beaucoup plus petite que moi et on aurait dit que tu t'en fichais complètement, ensuite quand tu as voulus me frapper, on aurait dit que tu étais en plein combat intérieur.

Je le regarde les yeux tout rond, il l'avait remarqué, je n'en avais pas parler à Rui, juste au médecin, il m'avait expliqué, que mon cerveau avait créer une sorte de personnalité pour me protéger, mais il a rajouté que celle-ci dater d'avant l'"accident". Et il avait précisé que le fait que je ne suis pas devenue folle bien avant été un miracle. Après quelques examens, il m'a dit aujourd'hui que ce problème n'en était plus un car cette personnalité avec l'âge prit moins d'importance et devrait disparaitre bientôt, sauf si elle prend trop souvent possession de mon corps, tout se joue dans les prochaines semaines m'a-t-il certifié.

- Allo la lune ici la terre?

Je sors d'une sorte de transe en sursautant car il me passe sa main devant le visage tout ayant une tête de gogole.

- AH désolée.

- Bon lève toi, j'ai payé, et maintenant je vais te faire visiter au lieu de m'enfoncer en essayant de décortiquer ce que tu es, car à part, ce que t'as dans ta tête, je peux pas deviner grand chose étant donner que tout hier soir quand j'ai mangé avec ma mère, ben elle m'a raconté un peu tout ce qu'elle sait de toi en long et ne travers...  
Allez, on lève l'encre. Dit-il en m'offrant un sourire éclatant et en me tendant la main.

Je l'attrape, lui souris.

- Merci Takuya.

* * *

**Délire de Fin de Chapitre**

Et voilà fin du chapitre 5 ^^ j'espère qu'il vous a plus.  
Ahah, c'est pas fait exprès ('fin un peu peut être) mais c'est casi la même phrase de fin qu'avec le dernier One Shot xD ..... ok ok j'arrête de dire des bêtises u_u.  
Donc voilà, les choses sont placé, est l'histoire commencé réellement maintenant (je l'ai répété combien de fois ça?).  
Vous allez voir évoluer ma Haru et le Takuya de l'histoire, (c'est une fiction ~~) VOui, c'est pas dur de comprendre, j'ai fais une longue fic concentré sur Teru, puis sur Miku et Bou, ensuite sur Kanon et celle-ci est dédié au petit guitariste, la prochaine (s'il y en a une u_u ce qui n'est pas sur car j'ai pas d'idée de comment la terminer) sera peut-être sur Yuuki ^^ .  
AHaha mais non je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que ça (enfin j'espère u_u)... enfin vous aviez remarquer ? C'est ce que je me demandais en fais aviez-vous remarquer que c'est jamais les mêmes sur lesquels l'histoire est concentrée? Pour les OS aussi j'essaye de varier ^^ mais bon pour eux c'est vraiment les truc qui me sautent à l'esprit d'ailleurs si je suis motivée je devrais pas tarder à écrire un nouveau (je vous laisser deviner le heureux (ou malheureux) protagoniste principal.) Bon bon, j'arrête maintenant je racontage de life ^^~~ et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

*punaise je suis partie dans du Hors Sujet total dans mon message de fin de chapitre O.o*

PS/ J'aimerais aussi savoir si mes délires et réflexions personnels de fin de chapitre ne vous emmerde pas trop, si c'est le cas faite le savoir et s'il y a une majorité de personnes ennuyer, j'arrêterais ^^ et pas d'inquiétude ça me vexe pas si ça vous saoule.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas a moi, enfin normalement... hum je vais verifier ca!

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de serieux quand meme.

**Autres:**Je m'excuse du tres long retard, mais depuis fin juin ch'ui plus chez moi. D'ailleurs, veuillez m'excuser du manque d'accent ou c cedille dans les notes car mon clavier actuelle n'en a pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai du mal a ecrire la suite u.u Poue ceux qui me suive encore, je les remercie profondement.

**Melain:** Merci de ta derniere reviews, et si tu trouves que je prends vraiment trop de temps, ne te gene surtout pas pour me sonner les cloches, oui je suis une grosse flemmard, je bosse pas trop u.u (il faudrait d'ailleurs que je travaille plus.) Allez je promets la suite dans peu de temps ^^. J'essayerais de faire une new avant septembre.

**OoNakuoO:** Oui pour une fois, mais non, elles finissent toutes bien *heu...* Ben ouai, la disparition de certains font le bonheurs des autres, donc, ben... ca dois faire plaisir a des gens non? Mouai, ma bouche u.u. Et tout cas je le re dis, cette fiction terminera bien, pas pour tout le monde par contre *kekeke*

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur, et une ambiance joviale.

Tous les matins, il venait, on faisait un tour à l'hôpital puis on trainait dehors. Une dizaine de jours après notre rencontre, une personne extérieur aurait puis croire qu'on était copain depuis des années, mais non, je ressentais qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis autres que par son monde musicale.  
Je n'avais pas non plus eu d'autre problème de santer, on évitait les quartier un peu bizarre, et tout, je faisais attention de ne pas me cogner trop fort, ou autre qui aurait pus déclencher la chose.

A l'hôpital ils me refirent faire des analyses, rien n'était anormal, et mon problème devrait à leur avis bientôt complètement disparaitre.

Takuya, un jour où on flânait dans les rues comme à notre habitude maintenant, me dit soudainement:

- Dis tu veux pas rencontrer les autres membres de mon groupe?

- Heu... Pourquoi?

- Ben ça fait un bout de temps que ch'ui pas allé les voir, et puis je vais pas te planter non plus.

- Pourquoi pas alors, par contre...

- Oui?

- Je refuse de me faire trucider pas une bande de gamine mal dans leur peau .

- Ah, t'inquiète y'a pas que des personnes de ce genre dans nos fans.

- Mouai, j'espère.

On marcha un petit bout de temps, pour arriver devant un long et haut mur en pierre, et où au milieu il se trouvait une très grosse grille en métal, d'une couleur rouille très peu entretenue. On pouvais voir que dernière les barrières il y avait de très hautes herbes qui nous dépassaient de au moins deux mètres. Comme si on arrivait en pleine savane. Il fit grincer la porte pour nous faire rentrer. On passage par un petit chemin former de pierre plate pour arriver dans un grand jardin où deux gros arbres régnaient en maitre. Sous l'un deux on pouvait y voir une balançoire couverte de neige. Sous l'autre une table et des chaises d'été non ranger.

La maison qui se trouvait devant moi était énorme, et toute en longueur, faite de briques, et aucun volet ouvert.

- Woua, quel baraque quand même.

- Ben on est six à y vivre quand même.

- Ah bon? Je pensais que vous n'étiez que 5 dans votre groupe.

- Ouai, mais bon, allez viens on rentre sinon on va devenir des hommes des neige.

Je lui jeta un regard un peu blazer mais le suivit car ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas faux. il ouvrit la porte à la voler en criant. "C'est moi!" à son cri, on entendit une réponse rapide venant de la droite. "Cool on allait se mettre à table!".

J'enlevais mes chaussures, Takuya se tourna vers moi en me passant une paire de chaussons, petite, et mignonne, de fille surtout, bizarre.

En les mettant je fermais la porte, et observais l'intérieur, juste devant l'entrée, il y avait des escaliers, sur la gauche une porte et la droite, lorsque je m'aventurai dans la pièce, un grand salon. Une garçon aux cheveux noirs mal coiffer, était dans une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine et salle à manger, je le savais car c'est pas un mur qui séparer les deux pièces, mais un espèce de barre avec une vitre. Il semblait faire la cuisine, donc je suppose que c'est celui qui nous a répondu.

- Taku, tu va prévenir les autres? Ils sont en bas.. enfin Miku est à la douche je crois.

- Okéé

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, trop bizarre. Il me chuchota d'aller m'assoir et lui partit par une porte sur le côté. Il disparut rapidement. Je ne me suis pas assise, je suis entrée dans la cuisine où le garçon chantonnait en faisant sauter de la viande dans sa poêle.  
Je mis alors ma main sur son épaule, il sursauta en faisant un gros bond en arrière. Ayant à peu prés prévu le coup, j'attrapai la poêle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

- Oulà, fais attention, sinon on aurait du attendre encore pour manger.

- T'es qui?

- Désolée, je suis une amie de Takuya.

- Depuis quand?

- C'est un interrogatoire?

- Ça se pourrait.

- Hey~ J'ai c'te dalle, ça sent drôlement bon, tu t'es amélioré Ka... heu.. C'est qui?

- Ch'ai pas.

Je me tournai vers le garçon, il était en jogging gris avec un pull large, une serviette sur les épaule les cheveux dégoulinant ainsi qu'une pince pour ne pas avoir de mèches sur le visage.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui? Demandais-je avec nonchalance.

Il y eut un gros blanc. Je mis le poêle sur une planche qui se trouvait sur la table. Puis j'aperçus, Taku sortir de la cave.

- AH ben vous faites connaissance, dit-il avec un sourire de gamin.

- Mon guitariste des iles, c'est qui elle?

- Ah, ben non vous n'avez pas fais connaissance, elle c'est Haru. Et Haru, lui aux fourneaux c'est Kanon et lui là, c'est Miku.

- Bonjour.

- D'ailleurs Miku, y'a ta chérie qui a un peu besoin d'aide.

- AH? MIYYYYU

-Heu...

Takuya passa devant moi pour mettre sans doute la table, Kanon lui dans un coin de la cuisine avait l'air de réfléchir moi je fixais la porte de la cave, huhu, c'est donc elle la sixième personne. la porte se rouvrit sur une jeune fille, de long cheveux, étrangement blond, châtain clair. Plutôt petit, mais plus grande que moi, elle leva ses yeux gris/bleu vers moi, oua, c'est franchement très déstabilisant. Lorsqu'elle est enfin dans le salon, je remarque son ventre rond. J'ouvre en grand mes yeux bridés.

Elle est enceinte, je comprends pourquoi elle a du avoir besoin d'aide, en plus il me semble qu'elle doit être à au moins 8 ou 9 mois, c'est pour bientôt quoi.

Je m'incline légèrement, et la salue. Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour, on se tutoie hein? Je suis Miyukie.

- Moi c'est Haru... Je peux toucher?

- Ah? .. Ah oui si tu veux.

- Tu en ais à combien de mois? Demandais-je en mettant ma main sur son ventre.

On sentait une petite chose bouger à l'intérieur, si attendrissant.

- Presque neuf mois, le médecin a dit que c'est pour dans 10 jours environs, le 12 février.

- Bon, vous n'allez pas faire salon de thé au milieu de passage si?

Le Kanon..

- Allez, allons nous assoir. Coupa le dernier venus.

Tiens on était que 6, y'en a pas un autre? On s'installa tous, je me mis entre Miyukie avec qui je parlais et on aurait dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler à une fille, et Takuya qui souriait et rigolait de bon cœur.

- Bon, je refais les présentations? Les gars je vous présente Haru, une amie de ma mère, et maintenant mon amie, elle ne connais pas trop les tendances actuelles et autres car, elle est sortie d'un coma de deux ans y'a un peu plus de deux semaines. Et Haru, je te présente donc, Miyukie, la copine de Miku que voilà. Sa meilleure amie Clo' ou Ayami qui n'est pas là mais en France est la copine de Kanon dont tu as fais la connaissance tout à l'heure. Et lui c'est Teruki, et il a aussi une copine...

- Ce n'est pas ma copine.

- Heu.. Teru, je sais pour votre truc bizarre, mais pour nous, vous êtes toujours ensemble.

- Toi Kanon tais-toi parce qu'avec Clo', heum... je ne saurais trop quoi dire.

- Hé, c'est pas ma faute elle est trop lunatique!

- Oui pour faire simple le seul couple normal c'est moi et Miku, me chuchota à l'oreille la jeune fille.

- Ça dois être quand même pas mal animé ici. Lui répondis-je.

- Oulà, parfois on aimerait bien qu'ils se calment, et dire qu'avant leur pause ils me manquaient en journée, maintenant c'est dur.

- Bon enfin donc voilà les présentations, termina Taku.

Vers la fin du repas, les garçons avaient en partie finis de poser des questions, et grâce à Miyukie l'interrogatoire se termina. On put donc toutes les deux discuter en paix.

- AH, tu sais, t'inquiète pas, c'est normal qu'ils veulent apprendre des choses sur toi. Comme tu as du le comprendre, c'est rare qu'il y ait des invité autres que dans le monde musical.

- Pas grave je comprends. Par contre, ça fait longtemps que tu les connais? Je suis curieuse.

- Non pas si longtemps que ça je dois dire, même pas un an.

- AH bon? Et pourtant, enfin, tu es.. Enceinte.

- Oui c'est vrai, disons qu'avec Aki, Miku, mais j'ai plus l'habitude de l'appeler Aki, ça a été le coup de foudre, bon au début on a eut quelques problèmes de communications, mais voilà quoi.

- Hum.. il a l'air sympathique bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air de trop m'apprécier.

- Oui, il aime pas trop les nouvelles têtes, tu comprends, enfin c'est à cause de moi, ch'ui enceinte, et je pense pas que la nouvelle auprès des fans fasse fureur, donc il se méfie un peu. Mais si Taku t'a fait venir c'est que tu dois être une personne de confiance.

- Merci. Ah franchement je m'attendais pas à ça, c'est une fille ou un garçon?

- AH avec Aki on a décidé d'attendre qu'il ou elle naisse. La surprise.

- Je vois, et sinon donc, Kanon et Teruki sont casés?

- AH, ben, Kanon est avec ma meilleure amie, mais elle habite en France, en plus ils sont toujours en train de se friter, mais bon, ils ont vécu des choses que mêem moi je ne sais pas, ils s'aime ça se voit mais ils préfèrent y aller doucement. Avec Teruki, je ne suis pas trop au courant, il a une relation assez spécial avec une française aussi, ils l'as connaissaient tous avant nous, j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus mais nada, rien.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être du bien compliqué tout ça.

- Et ça l'est. Tiens, pourquoi tu veux en savoir autant?

- Désolée, je suis extrêmement curieuse, et j'aime bien connaitre, les relations, les liens entre les gens.

- Pas grave. Ça me fait du bien de parler comme ça, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas papoter avec une fille. Avec mes amis, on est plus en mail, car le téléphone ça coute bonbon.

- Moi aussi, depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai parlé à une fille, au médecin et Taku, alors j'ai pas énormément de contact.

- C'est clair, que y'en a pas beaucoup.

- Dites les filles, on pourrait pas participer un peu?

- Pas de problème Taku, je te la rend.

- Bon, je ramène le dessert.

Kanon se leva, pris un plateau de fruit et le mit au milieu de la table.  
Je le remerciai, et pris une orange.

- Hé, dis Haru, tu veux pas essayer de faire une analyse des trois là?

- Une analyse ? Demanda Teruki comme intéresser.

- Voui, elle est trop forte.

- Oui et toi tu racontes que des banalités.

- Ouai bon, chut, alors tu commence par... heu, qui veut se faire analyser?

- Moi! Ça à l'air intéressant, je veux je veux.

- Oulà, Teru, calme toi.

- Merci Miyu, bon ben oki doki. Alors, voyons...

- Heu.. Taku? C'est normal qu'elle le mate comme ça? C'est Alex qui va pas être contente.

- Kanon, elle ne mate pas, elle analyse.

- Ah et y'a une différence?

- Bien sur mon cher...

- Takuya arrête de faire style t'as d'la science. Le coupa Miku dans un fou rire.

Il fit une tête toute marrante et fit style de bouder, je retournai à mon observation.

- Hum, donc, Teruki, tu as un sourire de BN.

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si je sortais d'un asile. Il essaye de ne plus sourire.

- Ben quoi? Bon, je crois que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le rappelle, tu dois un peu complexer dessus à mon avis. Donc, physiquement tu sembles être le plus vieux, le plus sérieux aussi tu modères les autres, on t'écoute et obéis. Les seuls choses que tu ne peux pas modérer sont ton sourire de BN et je dirais le problème sentimental ou relationnel plutôt complexe que tu tires.

Là il s'arrêta complètement de sourire. Les autres me regardaient halluciner, et je voyais bien un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage de Takuya.

- Je pense que ça dois être au fait qu'elle vive en France, bon c'est une banalité mais c'est une vérité. Enfin, donc, tu es un peu le papa, ou mère poule, lorsque tu souris on commence à voir des rides d'expressions nettes donc toujours en train de te faire du mouron et du soucis, et ils doivent t'en causer. Et à mon avis, tu es le batteur...

- AHH, cria Takuya en m'interrompant, tu penses vraiment que Teruki est le plus beau?

- Hein? S'étonna le concerné ainsi que les autres.

- Y'a pas à dire, ce sont vraiment ceux qui ont le plus de charme à mon avis.

- Tu ne déconnes même pas. Ah ch'ui dèg'.

- Heum.. Vous pouvez m'expliquer?

* * *

alors voila, encore le commentaire de fin du chapitre 6, donc ben j'espere que vous aimez toujours. Par conter je pense que cette fiction la est un peu plus serieuse que les precedente . Enfin je dois voir pour la suite. Mais elle reste tout de meme comique apres les passages serieux =D

...

Voilà Voilà, chapitre 6 =D. Il est plus long non? (enfin plus comme ceux que j'écrivais avant j'ai l'impression). Beaucoup de dialogue je conçois, mais je pense que cette fic est plus posté dans les dialogues que dans les descriptions, et surtout que pour l'héroïne c'est plus intéressant. De plus si vous avez remarqué (et je pense pas que vous ne l'avez pas remarqué) et bien, oui, je me suis pris au gout des rencontres de mes personnages dans "mon" monde, ça fait avancer l'histoire de plusieurs vies (jusqu'à la mort tragique d'une certaine personne _;)  
En fait, je trouve ça vraiment fun de les faire interagir ensemble car on continue de les voir avancer dans leur vie (enfin vous comprenez mon point de vue?) je pense que c'est comme un bon livre d'amour ou histoire d'aventure, à la fin, ils sont (souvent) heureux, et c'est la teuf, mais ensuite quoi? Rien, c'est la fin, c'est ennuyeux. Donc là, c'est comme une non fin.. je crois que je commence vraiment à m'embrouiller là u_u.  
Enfin, j'aime beaucoup le fait de le faire comme ça.

Enfin merci encore beaucoup de votre lecture =D


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas a moi, enfin normalement... hum je vais vérifier ca!

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même.

**Autres: **Yop, donc chapitre 7 comme promis, j'espère que ça vous plaira encore, et je préviens que ça va partir dans un autre registre pendant quelques chapitres, pour avancer, lentement mais surement dans l'intrigue ^^.

**Melain:** huhu Black Bulter? Quelle comparaison dit donc, je suis toute flattée. La Haru peut avoir la classe quand elle veut. J'es^ère que ce chapitre te plaira, léger changement de ton par contre.

**Merci à OoNakuoO et à Hermione1888 pour vos reviews.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

_- Heum.. Vous pouvez m'expliquer?_

- Secret, terminons-nous d'une seule voix.

- AHH trop suspect ces deux là, coupa alors Miku.

- Bon bon, après le gars aux cheveux noir, alias Kanon. Taku, y'a pas à chercher, lui c'est le bassiste, mec qui se la joue beau gosse ténébreux, c'est pas trop dur. Encore que, le Miku il est pas tout mignon mais il a une voix assez spéciale et différente des autres pour pouvoir être chanteur reconnu.

- Ah, Haru, tu es vraiment sympathique, me dit alors Teruki avec un énorme sourire de BN.

- Comment ça ch'ui pas trop mignon, demanda Miku en gonflant les joues comme un gamin.

Je lui jetai un regard un peu blasé de son attitude. Miyuki souri l'attira par le cou et l'embrassa en pleine bouche.

- C'est assez bizarre pour moi, mais vous êtes vraiment sympathique comme gens.

- Pourquoi? Tu pensais qu'on était qu'une bande d'imbécile heureux?

- Ben état donner qu'avant que Taku ne me parle de vous je ne vous connaissez même pas d'image donc... Je ne pouvais pas me faire grande opinion... Mais bon, le connaissant déjà un peu, je me doutais que ses amis ne pouvaient pas être comme ça.

- Hé ben, encore heureux, j'espère bien que notre petit Taku-chou montre le bon exemple, ria alors le bassiste.

...

Je fis plus tard connaissance de Yuuki leur claviste, un chique type qui fait un peu la cuisine aussi. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Takuya me fit revenir chez eux voulant que je m'entende bien avec les autres membres, avec Miku et Kanon, c'est pas le top, mais on s'entend pas trop mal quand même, oui les blague vaseuses c'est le bien. Mais ce n'est pas pareille qu'avec les trois autres avec qui on parle plus. Et sans compter, la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux, Miyukie, elle est vraiment gentille et fun comme fille.  
Avec elle c'est bizarre, on est vraiment fusionnel, nos caractères respectifs se ressemblent beaucoup. Elle m'a parlé des copines de Kanon et Teruki avec plus de détailles et des choses que même eux ne savent pas (trucs de filles quoi).

Il y avait d'ailleurs quelques choses dont même avec Takuya, qui est mon premier ami après être sortis du coma, je ne peux pas en parler, je lui ai dit ce secret, elle m'a écouté avec attention, n'a pas pipé un mot pendant que je lui avouais cela. Elle m'accepta, je fus vraiment heureuse qu'elle comprenne cette chose, rare sont les personnes ouvertes d'esprit comme ça, peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit une étrangère apporte des choses.

Au début sur le premier abord, avec tout ce qu'on entend, les étrangers sont des sagouins impolis, mais elle, vraiment agréable.

Le plus souvent, elle me parlait, oui c'est plus elle qui me parlait pour me remettre à la page, elle me faisait découvrir des films, des séries, les dernières nouvelles, parfois même lorsqu'on était dans une bonne tranche d'heure, on mettait webcam, et on discutait avec les filles d'outre-mer, enfin d'outre-terre.

Comme elle l'a dit, Aya.. je veux dire Clo' est vraiment une chouette fille, bien que ça vision du monde autre que la France est vraiment étrange, elle a un visage inhabituelle, elle n'est pas spécialement belle mais elle a un certain charme. Ses cheveux très court mettent en valeur son visage asiatique, elle est grande, très grand et mince, je souris à l'idée de penser de la voir à côté de Kanon, couple vraiment intéressant .

Et sinon Alex, je n'ai pas pus beaucoup parler avec elle, elle ne parle pas le japonais, enfin pas beaucoup, mais ce qu'elle sait, et ce qu'elle dit, on entend très peu d'accent, j'ai appris par Miyukie que grâce un peu à elle, Clo' parle maintenant le japonais en France alors qu'avant elle n'en disait pas un mot. Donc je ne la connais pas énormément mais elle a l'air d'être une bonne fille. Physiquement, on peut vraiment la considéré comme belle ou jolie, elle a vraiment un truc, c'est indéchiffrable.

Là avec Miyukie, on s'installait au fond du canapé du salon, aujourd'hui, 11 février, une série qu'elle attendait aller être diffuser, je me levai une dernière fois pour aller chercher des gâteaux, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende pousser un petit cri de douleur.

Je me précipitai vers elle alors qu'elle était agenouillée, elle tenait son ventre fortement. J'appelai Miku à l'aide et lui dis d'appeler une ambulance, il remonta de la cave en deux secondes. Il avait l'air horrifié, lorsqu'il nous vit les deux à terre alors que je la tenais, il se jeta sur nous, enfin sur elle et me poussa sur le côté, son portable coller à l'oreille.

je ne compris pas tout d'un coup, la scène se passa tellement vite, dans la folie. Il me poussa alors, déséquilibrée je reculai et me cognai violemment la tête contre la table basse. Mes yeux se fermèrent, j'entendis d'autres pas avant que mes oreilles ne commencent à bourdonner fortement.

C'est douloureux. Je vois blanc, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Un mal de crâne horrible me serre la tête. J'essaye de ramener mes mains pour tenir celle-ci mais rien, je ne sens plus rien. Je n'ai aucune sensation, je ne peux que penser. Mais que ce passe-t-il, Miyukie va bien? Trop de questions se bousculent en moi... Soudain un voile noir se couche sur le voile blanc de me yeux que je pense être ouvert. Je perds conscience, je n'arrive pas à résonner... Rien.

...

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Une lumière blanche éclatante me brule les pupilles. J'essaye de me relever, mais je n'ai pas la force. Je cherche dans ma mémoire. Que s'est-il passé? Je ré ouvre les yeux doucement pour m'habituer, je regarde autour de moi, je reconnais cette couleur, ces murs, mais comment ai-je fais pour atterrir là?

Je tourne la tête. Pas loin d'où je suis couchée, je vois Takuya assit sur une chaise à moitié endormis. Je ne le vois pas clairement, juste le haut de son crâne, je suppose donc que ces lui à cause de ses cheveux, et de ses mains qui pendent mollement dans le vide.

Bizarre. Je commence à me rendre compte que je ne sens pas mon corps, je n'ai aucune sensation. Comment ai-je fais pour tourner la tête si je ne sens rien? Mon corps se relève pour s'assoir, je n'ai encore rien sentis. Je n'ai rien décidé. Que se passe-t-il?  
Je vois à travers me yeux des attaches à mes poignets. Je reconnais l'horrible robe de chambre traditionnelle aux hôpitaux. C'est vraiment grave, je n'ai aucune sensation.

J'entends bailler. Encore une fois ma tête tourne. Je vois le visage de Takuya, je suis horrifiée, bien que je ne sache pas si mon visage reflète se sentiments qui m'envahis. Takuya, cette petite gueule d'ange, un gros œil au beurre noir lui souligne sans ménagement l'œil droit. Mais que c'est-il passé bon sang?

Il me fixe en fronçant comme il peut avec ses sourcils. Ouvre la bouche, j'écoute tout en m'apercevant que j'essaye vainement d'enlever mes poignets à ces attaches.

- Haru? Ça va?

Moi? Mais toi est-ce que ça va?

J'entends alors sortir de ma bouche autre chose. Cela est d'ailleurs dit d'une manière violente avec une voix des plus rocailleuses et grave.

- T'es qui toi? Criai-je, presque, apparemment. Putain, Détache moi espèce de petit con!

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire? Je suis dingue ou quoi? Pourquoi je ne sens pas ses mots sortir de ma bouche? Je ne fais qu'entendre cette voix qui n'est pas la mienne, et voir, le visage décomposer de Takuya.

- Nan mais t'es sourd gamin? Pourquoi ch'ui attachée à c'te merde de brancard à la con?

Je le vois alors se précipiter vers moi. J'ai l'impression que je veux le mordre alors qu'il s'approche. Il arrive à passer son bras derrière ma tête alors que celle-ci essaye de lui balancer des coup de boule dans l'épaule. Il arrive alors à appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler les infirmières, mais cet exploit lui à valu un coup de front dans la mâchoire.

Ça m'effraie, je n'ai rien sentis à l'impact, alors que lui, je pense qu'il l'a bien sentit passer. Ma bouche se ré ouvre et lui re balance des grossièretés en plein visage.

- Bien fait pour toi! On NE m'attache pas, capiche? Ou, on NE m'approche pas, tu as le choix, crevette!

Il ne dit rien, il se rassoit sur sa chaise. La porte s'ouvre, mon médecin entre.

- Hé le vioque, oui, je te parle la serpillère grise à lunettes, enlève moi ces conneries que j'ai aux poignets. Dis-je en baissant les yeux sur ceux-ci.

Ils sont rouge et mon poignet droit comment à saigner, je suis en ce moment presque contente de ne pas sentir mon corps.  
Il me jette un regard compatissant, ça "m'énerve", je lui balance d'autres bêtises que je ne contrôle même pas. Que j'ai honte franchement.  
Le médecin prend une chaise et s'adresse à Takuya, ignorant mes insultes balancer à la chaine.

- Hem, comment vous dire ça, votre amie est devenue quelque peu folle.

Première bonne nouvelle.

Il fronce les sourcils et l'encourage à continuer son diagnostic.

- Vous savez qu'elle ne s'est réveillée de son coma de deux ans qu'il n'y a pas très longtemps que ça. Son coma a été du de la violence du braquage qu'elle a subit. Ses émotions se sont fermées et une espèce de deuxième personnalité particulièrement violente s'est réveillée. Étant son médecin depuis des années, je connais son dossier par coeur, et je vais vous révélez que ce n'était pas la première fois, pas qu'elle tombe dans le coma, mais que cette personnalité ce réveille.

Deuxième bonne nouvelle, mais pourquoi lui dit-il tous ça à lui?

- J'avais diagnostiqué, que c'était à cause de violences physiques que cela se réveiller. Donc il était préférable qu'il ne lui arrive rien, mais comme vous me l'avez raconter hier après-midi, se coup sur la tête l'a fait sombrer.

Je frémis à l'intérieur.

- Vous voulez dire, qu'elle n'est plus elle même?

- Vous ne l'aviez pas remarquer? Dit-il me jetant un œil alors que je m'étais partiellement calmer.

- Si mais, c'est bizarre. Vous pensez qu'elle puisse revenir?

Je suis là, mais juste un peu coincer dans mon propre corps.

- ça peut-être possible, il faut juste, qu'elle subisse une forte dose d'émotion positive, qu'elle le ressente dans tout son corps. Quelque chose donc de plutôt compliquer.

Il se rapproche du lit alors que mon moi extérieur ou ma deuxième personnalité s'énerve de plus en plus.

- Mademoiselle calmez-vous. Je vous propose deux solutions alors écoutez.

Je grogna d'une façon très peu classe.

- Soit, vous restez ici, accrocher, et que dans quelque temps on vous envoie dans un hôpital spécialiser. Soit, vous réussissez à conserver un minimum de calme, et vous pourrez rentrez chez vous, mais accompagner d'une aide soignante.

J'essaye alors de lui, enfin m'envoyer à moi-même des pensées positive, calme toi, accepte! Je ne veux pas aller hôpital psychiatrique, j'ai toute ma tête, moi!  
"Je" pose alors mon regard sur Takuya, je vois qu'il ne souhaite pas que je fasse de conneries, drôle, moi non plus. Je me sens réfléchir, vraiment une sensation très étrange.

- Je ne fais rien alors, répondis-je de la voix rauque que j'avais maintenant. Mais détachez-moi, dis d'une voix étrangement suppliante.

- Je comprends, vous êtes une personnalité, que vous avez créer pour vous protégez, attachez vous ne devez pas vous sentir très en sécurité. Mais je vous préviens une dernière fois, au moindre geste violent, vous serez immédiatement envoyer, en hôpital psychiatrique. Vous devez bien comprendre, que ce que je suis en train de faire est dans l'inégalité, c'est à cause... enfin, vous avez des vêtements propre dans l'armoire, changez-vous et on vous attendra dehors.

Bizarre, pourquoi dit-il ça à ma deuxième personnalité. A-t-elle sa propre conscience? Comprend-t-elle qui elle est? Pourquoi me laisse-t-il sortir alors que je suis "folle"?

Ils sortent tous les deux, après qu'il n'ait détaché. Je "me" frotte les poignets. Je me lève, c'est vraiment bizarre de ne rien sentir, je n'ai aucune sensation, ça donne le vertige. Elle s'approche d'une porte que je suppose être la salle de bain. Entre, se place devant le miroir qui y trône. Je la ou me regarde dans les yeux. C'est trop étrange comme effet. Je me touche le visage. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde personnellement. Elle baisse les yeux, et va prendre une douche...

* * *

Chapitre étrange je sais, bon, le prochain est aussi sérieux. Et l'expérience que subit notre chère Haru doit ma foie être très bizarre .


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas a moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D

**Autres: **Chapitre 8 sous un autre point de vue ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et chapitre beaucoup plus court

**Melain:** Chapitre tout aussi étrange je pense u.u ... enfin j'espère que par la suite ça sera plus drôle, je ne suis même pas sur de ça, et vu la fin que je veux faire ... je suis pas sur que ça soit comique, toujours pas de mort en perspective, c'est déjà ça x); Bah, j'espère que ça te plaira =D

**OoNakuoO: **Du louche je sais m'enfin ça ne restera pas comme ça =D**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
**

Je m'étais assoupis que depuis quelques minutes avant d'entendre un bruit.

Mon œil me fait encore légèrement souffrir mais ça va mieux. Je lève ma tête, je baille. Nos regards se croisent. Je suis content une fraction de secondes en pensant: "elle s'est réveillée", je fronce les sourcils, quelque chose est bizarre.

- Haru? Ça va?

Son visage change, elle me hurle dessus avec une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
J'avance vers elle pour atteindre le bouton des infirmières, elle essaye de me mordre, lorsque j'appuie sur le bouton, je me reçois un coup de boule dans la mâchoire, je me recule. Elle m'insulte, le médecin rentre...

...

Avec le médecin on sort, elle va se changer. Je n'aurais jamais cru. Elle m'avait raconté pour ses brusques changement de personnalité si il lui arriver quoi que se soit. Je m'en étais même douter lorsqu'elle m'avait balancé son poing dans la figure alors que j'essayais de la relever, et qu'ensuite elle tomba dans les pommes.

Mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça pouvais être aussi radical.

Je m'appuie contre le mur à côté de la porte. Le médecin je jette un coup d'œil puis dit:

- Je vous la laisserais sous l'observation d'une infirmière, j'espère que cela ne posera pas de problème, si c'est le cas, on la gardera ici, et si elle ne change pas, j'ai le regret de vous dire que nous devrons la transférer.

- Non, ça ne nous pose pas de problème, mais, elle a beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir ou pas?

Ma voix avait vrillé aux derniers mots, j'avais parlé comme si elle allait mourir. Merde! Il faut que j'y crois, si je ne crois pas au fait qu'elle puisse redevenir normal elle ne le redeviendra pas. Il me jette un regard étrange, il ne sait pas. Il se pince les lèvres et tourne en direction de l'accueil de cet étage.

Quelque minutes plus tard, je suis en train de regarder le plafond, je ne fais même pas attention aux regards qui me survolent.

Hier, une journée bien compliquer. Après que Miku l'ait repoussé violemment, elle est devenue bizarre, elle m'a frappé et l'ambulance l'a emmené en même temps que Miyukie. Heureusement, même si l'accouchement fut plutôt compliquer, elle n'aura pas de séquelles, de plus, on fut très étonné de voir pas une, mais deux petites crevettes roses. Miku était en larme presque, trop mignon. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps, enfin si , je faisais aller-retour de la salle d'accouchement jusqu'à la chambre d'Haru. après avoir constater la petite famille en bonne santé, je me suis laissé sur la chaise.

Ils l'avaient accroché. Je mourrais d'envie de lui enlevé ces "menottes" mais le médecin me l'avait fortement déconseiller sur un ton d'interdit. Une infirmière allait et venait sans cesse voir comment ça se passer. Mignonne la petite, et elle ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Je réfléchissais depuis quelques minutes lorsque je sentis une présence. J'ouvris les yeux. Ils se plantèrent directement dans le regard de l'infirmière.

- Bonjour, je suis Narukawa, je suis l'infirmière en garde de la patiente que vous allez héberger.

- Ah.. Heu... Oui. Il faut juste attendre qu'Haru sorte de la chambre.

- Sinon, comment vous appelez-vous? Demande-t-elle avec sérieux.

Tiens, elle me connait donc pas? Ou elle nous connait? Enfin, je m'en fiche, après tout, elle n'a pas l'air d'être une abrutie finit.

- Je m'appelle Takuya. Heum.. Sans vouloir vous vexée, vous avez quel âge?

Je dirait personnellement 22 ou 23 années, je demande juste car je n'aime pas spécialement vouvoyer les gens.

- Cela ne me gêne en rien. J'ai 28 ans. Et vous?

- Oh, 28? Vous faites vraiment jeune. Je ne vous donnez pas plus de 23 ans.

- HU, petit flatteur.

Sa remarque me fit sourire. L'atmosphère était maintenant un peu plus détendus.

- Moi je n'ai que 22 ans.

- Un petit jeune alors. Donc si tu me demandais mon âge c'était pour pouvoir arrêter de me vouvoyer?

Je baisse les yeux en sentant mes joues devenir rouge.

- C'est mignon. Oui tu peux me tutoyer, car sinon je vais paraitre vraiment vieille.

- Merci, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Dis moi, tu peux me raconter en détaille ce qu'il s'est passé? Pour qu'elle devienne comme ça?

- Heu... Oui, notre amie qui ne devait pas accoucher maintenant a eu ses premières contractions, donc son mari est arrivé en la repoussant, car elle était à côté d'elle. Sauf qu'en la repoussant elle s'est cogné contre la table basse du salon. Elle ne s'était même pas encore relevée qu'elle est devenue étrange. J'ai bien vu qu'elle allait assommer Miku, je me suis donc mit entre et voilà, j'ai eu mon œil au beurre noir. Après elle est tombée dans les pommes.

- Hum je vois, le choc de sa tête à du être violent.

- Ah.. heu...

- Minami. Répond-t-elle en souriant.

- Désolé, Minami, vous, enfin tu l'as connais? Enfin, je veux dire, le médecin n'a pas du vous choisir au hasard non?

Mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence.

- C'est bon, ch'ui prête. Dit alors Haru de sa voix bourru.

Elle me jette ensuite dans les bras le sac de vêtements que maman lui avait apporté. Elle n'avait pas pu rester longtemps hier soir, elle m'a donc dit de bien m'occuper d'Haru, elle est donc sous ma responsabilité.

- Allez m'attendre à l'accueil principal de l'hôpital s'il vous plait, je vais aller prévenir les autres que nous rentrons.

Je les abandonne, les deux ensembles. Arriver à la maternité, Miku et Kanon étaient toujours là. Ils semblaient émerveiller en regardant les frimousses des deux bébés. Miyukie elle semble dormir, exténuée je suppose. Je m'approche doucement des deux.

- Les gars, où sont Yuuki et Teru?

- Ils sont partis y'a quelques temps, ils étaient mort de fatigues. Me répondit Kanon.

- Hum, d'accord, bon, Haru s'est réveillée, et le médecin a dit qu'elle pouvait rentrée..

- Taku, quand je la verrais, je m'excuserais convenablement, mais passe lui tout de même mes excuses. Je suis désolé, mais l'état de Miyukie était vraiment mauvais.

- Je sais Miku. Mais je ne pense pas que de simples excuses suffiront.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Son état est mauvais? Demande-t-il alors presque affoler.

Cette expression, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais plus vu, cette expression de gamin prit en faute, si je réfléchis bien, la dernière fois c'était chez Alex, ou l'année dernière, je ne sais plus. Mais depuis ce temps la, il a beaucoup changé, et pas qu'en bien. Y'a vraiment que chez elle que nous redevons tous des abrutis et qu'on se laisse franchement aller.

- En fait... Je vous expliquerez lorsque vous rentrerez avec Miyu. Et ne soyez pas surpris, mais nous avons une invitée. Bon je vous laisse parce que sinon je sens que je vais me faire transformer en bouillis.

Je les laisse sans qu'ils puissent répliquer et rejoins les deux femmes. Je reçois en guise de retour une insulte des plus sèches made in Haru en mode seconde personnalité, et un sourire discret de Minami.

On prend alors un taxi après que j'eus remis mon bonnet sur la tête. Mais bizarrement, les gens nous regarder quand même, mais normal avec Narukawa dans ses vêtements d'infirmière et Haru en tee-shirt sans manche alors qu'il fait même pas dix degrés dehors, normal.

Pendant tous le trajet il y eut un silence pensant. Je regardais d'un œil attentif se que faisait Haru. Dans cet état, c'est bizarre. Lorsque je posais mes yeux sur elle, mon cœur se serrait. Ça fait étrangement mal de la voir comme ça. Ce n'est pas la jeune fille que j'ai rencontré. Je veux qu'elle revienne comme avant.

Alors que je me plongeais une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées. Une mains me serra l'avant bras. Narukawa. Dans son regard je comprenais qu'elle nous aiderait durement. Cette femme, elle est gentille, elle m'a l'air gentille, mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose m'intrigue.

Elle relâche la pression, et se tourne vers Haru pour essayer d'entamer une conversation. Je n'écoute pas, je colle mon crâne contre la vitre de la voiture. Je me pose vraiment des questions. Depuis quand cela à commencer? Je réfléchis plus depuis un moment aussi. Je me demande surtout vers où nous allons aller...

Bon, réfléchir m'emmène vraiment sur des chemins dont je ne devrait pas me soucier. Mais depuis ce moment précis de notre vie, j'y retourne sans cesse...

* * *

Chapitre étrange je sais, bon, le prochain est aussi sérieux. Et l'expérience que subit notre chère Haru doit ma foie être très bizarre .


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D

**Autres: **Chapitre 9 encore un nouveau point de vue, point de vue de Yuuki ^^

**Melain:** Oui des nouvelles de Miyukie, et d'ailleurs, il y en aura d'autant plus dans le prochain, ici, Miku va être relativement important aussi, il va... Je déconne, je vais pas te spoiler ça xD.

**OoNakuoO: **Ben une infirmière =D tu en sauras plus plus tard, enfin... *huhuhu*

**Hermione 1888: **Chapitre 9 maintenant ^^, moins drôle encore, où je poste mes chapitres en premier on est un peu plus loin, et je peux dire que le prochain chapitre que j'écrirais (c'est à dire le 12 ) sera plus drôle =D, oui vous allez déprimer encore un moment... ça rassure hein? Non je décone, ce chapitre est un peu plus drôle je pense... ou pas, à vous de voir ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

Après une très longue soirée, avec Teruki nous sommes rentrés. J'ai conduis, Teruki, trop fatigué pour ça, s'était endormi comme une masse à l'arrière. Arriver à la maison je le portais presque. Je le laisse tomber sur le canapé. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est à peine 9h30 du matin. Je baille. Je ne pense plus, mon esprit est trop embrouiller. Je monte à l'étage et tombe comme une masse sur mon lit, pour gouter à quelques minutes de sommeil...

...

Un bruit des plus bruyant me réveille d'un coup, rare. D'habitude ils n'arrivent jamais à me réveille avant un bout de temps. Je baille, ouvre les yeux, jette un œil sur mon réveil, 14h02. De nouveau un "bong" résonne dans la maison, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bordel? Ils refont les fondations ou quoi?

Je me lève, place mes lunettes sur le nez, oui d'habitude je mets des lentilles, mais si je perds mon temps maintenant pour ça, je sens que la maison ne va pas faire long feu. J'enlève mes fringues de la veille, tout en tendant l'oreille, huhu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ma parole? Je ferme les boutons de ma chemise. Et sors de ma chambre. Je descend d'un pas rapide les escaliers.

Surprise..

-Heu... Il se passe quoi?

- Il se passe mon cher Yuuki, qu'Haru viens de me balancer un bouquin dans la gueule.

- Gne?

- He oui mon p'tit, les canapés, c'est pas fait pour dormir, mais pour s'assoir.

- Haru! dit alors une jeune femme, habille en infirmière, que je ne connaissais pas.

Haru, s'arrêta de suite dans son monologue. Elle a l'air un peu bizarre la quand même. Je me demande si elle va bien? Taku lui est à côté de la porte de la cuisine, lançant un regard triste sur Haru. Je m'approche discrètement de lui alors que les des filles s'assoient sur un des canap' et Teruki se masse le crane tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.  
Je me glisse à ça hauteur, et lui demande:

- heum... Il y a une raison à l'infirmière et à cette nouvelle attitude d'Haru?

- Ouaip, une grosse raison même. Mais viens.

Il me tira dans la cuisine en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière.  
Je regarde les deux femmes en discussion sur un des canapés. Comme ca, elle m'a l'air relativement normal la Haru.  
On s'installe sur une chaise. Il appuie ses deux coudes contre la table.

- Alors voila, la Haru que tu vois la, n'est pas la même que celle avec qui on trainait hier.

Je ne dis rien, et lui fais un signe pour dire de continuer.

- En fait, c'est une sorte de seconde personnalité, hier elle s'est cogne contre la table basse et sa deuxième personnalité est ressortie. Ressortie, comme il y a deux ans. Tu sais que pendant une certaine période Haru a été dans le coma (je hoche la tête), he ben la c'est relativement la même chose, sauf que sa deuxième personnalité a pris le dessus. Le médecin m'a dit qu'elle peut revenir, mais il faut lui faire subir un espèce de choc.

Un choc, intéressant, j'ai une idée la maintenant, mais je ne pense pas que ce Cher Takuya soit ravis de l'entendre. Je pense que je vais attendre un peu avant de l'essayer. Si jamais elle revient a elle avant,et puis vu comment elle a été avec Teruki, si mon choc foire, je me retrouverais dans une grosse merde.

- C'est bizarre, on tombe vraiment que sur des cas.

- Des cas? Des cas de quoi?

Je m'installe confortablement pour lui expliquer, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et laisse rentrer Kanon et Miku.

- Je te le dis plus tard, dis-je en me relevant.

Les deux femmes du salon se retournent vers les deux individus venant de rentrer. Haru à la vue de Miku (ou Kanon) se met sur la défensive. C'est plutôt drôle à voir. Miku détourne son regard comme gêner, et prend inspiration.

- Bon les gars, jeunes filles, heu... Teruki est pas là?

Je m'adosse au mur.

- Non il est sous la douche, lui répondis-je.

- Bon c'est pas grave. Miyukie sort de l'hôpital dans environ une semaine, et donc, pour lui faire une surprise j'avais prévue qu'elle, les enfants et moi déménageront.

Silence.

- Tu veux déménager? demande, incrédule, Takuya.

- En fait, je pensais que déjà vivre à six dans cette maison c'était un peu compliqué, alors maintenant qu'on a des enfants, il serait préférable à mon avis de faire ça, j'ai tout prévu de toute façon. J'en ai même parlé il y a plus d'un mois au directeur.

Je laisse couler mon regard sur Kanon qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Vu la tronche qu'il tire, je pense que Miku ne l'a pas prévenu. Il essaie tant bien que mal à garder son visage stoïque, mais ça ne me trompe pas, je paris que s'il n'y avait personne il fondrait en larmes.

- Je pense que Miku a raison, coupe Teruki en sortant de la salle de bain. Il est certain qu'on ne pourra pas vivre à 8 dans cette maison, et en plus Takuya a décidé d'être garant pour Haru, on a donc elle est l'infirmière sur les bras, ce qui revient à 10 personnes. Impossible.

Je vois Kanon avancer à reculons vers moi et Taku, qui sommes toujours à côté de la cuisine. Les deux femmes regardent la scène. Étonnamment la fausse Haru reste silencieuse.

Teruki s'avance dans le salon pour se mettre à la hauteur de Miku, il nous regarde de face.

- Les gars... C'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. C'était certain qu'on allait pas pouvoir vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. C'est une émancipation. Allez zen.

Il plante alors son regard dans les yeux de Kanon.

- Kanon, ne fait pas la même chose qu'avant.

Je vois alors des larmes coulés le long des joues de Miku. Je comprends le sens des paroles de Teruki, on les comprends tous.

- Putain, ça commence à puer dans le guimauve là, dit alors la fausse Haru en baillant grandement.

...

Une semaine qui est passée. Miku n'est plus parmi nous, mais le choc est passé. Je les ai entendu parlé, Kanon et Miku le soir même dans la cave. C'est normal d'être triste, c'est normal. Mais Teruki a raison, il a souvent voir toujours raison, c'est d'ailleurs une chose que je n'aime pas tout le temps. On doit bouger, on ne peut pas rester sur nous même à croire qu'on sera toujours ensemble. Il faut qu'on grandisse.

C'est drôle quand même, celui qui a toujours raison n'arrive pas à faire bouger sa relation avec sa propre copine. Il n'évolue pas lui même. Enfin, on vient d'apprendre surtout que Kanon a décidé de ce bouger lui aussi, il va profiter de notre pause pour monter une petite boite de jeux pour portable.

Moi? Là je suis devant l'ordinateur à discuter avec Alex. La femme, la personne que je considère comme ma meilleure amie. Je peux franchement tous lui dire. Enfin pas tous en ce moment car Haru aime beaucoup regarder par dessus mon épaule, et j'aime pas trop ça.

Haru et son infirmière (fille que j'aime pas du tout) restent toujours à la maison ou dans le jardin, elles regardent la télé le plus souvent, sinon, elles vont dehors. L'infirmière traine sur la balançoire et Haru frappe dans notre Amandier. Bon au moins ça nous évite d'être couvert de bleus.

Takuya, lui ben... il est toujours avec les deux filles, ils essayent de nous faire revenir notre petite Haru du mieux qu'il peut, mais il y a arrive pas trop, je devrais peut-être lui proposer mon super choc? Pas bête, c'est peut-être ça la clé dans le fond? HU je vais demander à Alex, elle me dira s'il faut donner mon idée ou pas à Taku.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Pas grave, alors j'ai toujours pas reçue de photos des bambins.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Attends un peu qu'ils s'installent, ils avaient pas prévu le deux pour le prix d'un.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Oui, je sais, mais Clo' veut aussi des photos, et là elle me harcèle.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Elle peut pas harceler son copain? Ben oui c'est son meilleur ami le papa.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Que veux-tu? Je commence à devenir la maman.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Tu l'étais déjà à l'époque.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Mouai... Donc, tu étais dans tes pensées? Lesquelles si elles sont pas trop malsaines?

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
HU, quel changement de sujet.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Donc?

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Tu sais Haru?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Oui, elle est revenue elle-même?

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Non, mais j'ai une idée pour faire un choc. Le problème, en fait y'en a deux.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Je crains le pire.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Sympa... Alors en fait, Taku ne va pas être d'accord du tout. Et si ça foire la prochainement fois que tu entends parler de moi c'est pour mon enterrement, je te dis?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Je pense avoir deviner. Tu pense vraiment que ça peut fonctionner?

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Ben ch'ai pas, c'est pour ça que je veux essayer, le choc sera peut-être assez fort non?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Peut-être, mais vu comment tu m'as décris la nouvelle Haru, si tu foire, je suis même pas sur qu'on puisse t'enterrer.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Tu es d'un rassurant.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
*rire* je sais. Sinon j'ai des nouvelles de Bou si ça t'intéresse.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Comment ça se fait que toi, à l'autre bout du monde tu as des nouvelles et nous que dalle?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Il bosse beaucoup, lui en veut pas trop.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Enfin, il m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il passera un peu après le déménagement de Miku.

**~Balafré adulé du JP~ dit: **  
Comment il sait que... C'est vraiment bizarre tu sais?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est la vie. Allez tchuss, je vais faire à manger.

C'est vraiment déprimant de lire ça quand même. Elle reçoit plus de nouvelles de Bou que nous. Bon, je vais faire une petite sieste moi.  
Je me lève et monte dans ma chambre. Je m'endors rapidement.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D

**Autres: **Chapitre 10 du point de vue de Miyukie =D, alors je poste vite fait avant de partir en vacances, et sinon, ben en fait non, j'ai rien d'autre à rajouter je crois

**Melain: **Je t'intrigue? Huhu bonne nouvelle, ben avec ce chapitre tu commences à voir un peu son rôle, mais dans l'intrigue principal il n'en a pas vraiment ^^**  
**

**OoNakuoO:**Oui je sais que ma réponse n'est pas très avancée, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout est calculé xD**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 10  
**

Quelques jours, cela fait quelques jours que je suis sortis de l'hôpital, et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, je suis heureuse.

Oui, je suis en plein rêve, on me couvre de surprise depuis deux jours. Ils sont tellement bon. Miku est plus qu'adorable avec les jumeaux, Gin et Hotaru.

Pour l'instant, moi, je suis bien blotti dans mon lit, je joue avec mes pieds sous les grosses couvertures chaudes, pendant que mon cher et tendre est surement en train de se gaga-iser devant les enfants.

Franchement, on m'aurait dit ça il y a un an j'aurais répondu à cette personne qu'elle était folle. Je suis consciente que tout ça est vraiment rapide, des enfants alors que ça ne fait même pas un an que l'on se connait, mais ça s'est fait comme ça, comment j'aurai pu imaginer que mon voyage avec Clo' se passerait comme ça. Je remercie parfois encore le ciel qu'elle ait un caractère des plus exécrable, car je sais que sans ce petit atout on serait sortit aussi rapidement de leur vie que lorsqu'on y est rentrée.

C'est vrai, je le sais, les garçons m'ont révélé ce petit quelque chose en novembre dernier, j'ai été grandement surprise, mais ça m'a surtout fait bien rire, surtout lorsque je pensais à ce que me disait Clo' sur les japonais, car dans un sens elle n'avait pas totalement tord.

Je sens soudainement des mains glaciales rentrés en contactent avec mes pieds, je sursaute et enlève le morceau de couverture qui me recouvrait la tête. Je rigole en voyant le regard d'Akiharu, il est tellement lui.

Il vient se glisser rapidement sous les couvertures, je regarde le berceau à côté du lit se balancer doucement. Il m'embrasse furtivement avec ses lèvres brulantes. Je place ma tête contre son épaule après qu'il se soit coucher convenablement. Il éteint la lumière et dans le silence de la pièce, il me caresse doucement le bras gauche.

Lui, c'est celui qui ressemblait le moins à ce quoi je m'attendais, enfin pas que j'avais prévu de rencontré les Ankûs, je suppose que tout fan s'imagine la réelle personnalité des idoles qu'il aime. Miku, Akiharu, je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme il est, mais c'est mieux.

Il est un peu grincheux, un peu gamin, méfiant, j'ai remarqué qu'il lui faut un sacré bout de temps pour donner son entière confiance à une personne, de ce que je sais par rapport à ce que m'ont dit les autres, il est méfiant encore plus avec les filles, fans-groupies je suppose, c'est que ça peut être traumatisant ce genre de choses quand même. Enfin ils m'ont dit qu'une seule fille, ou femme, depuis quelques années, a réussi à le mettre dans sa poche en moins de trois jours.

Cette femme, oui car elle en est une, je ne la connaissais pas trop, voir pas du tout jusqu'à juin dernier, je n'aurai jamais imaginer une fille pareille, elle n'a pas la beauté d'un top modèle, ni la minceur. Elle n'a pas une intelligence supérieur. Mais elle a un truc.

Je l'ai vu pour la première fois en photo, puis en juillet je l'ai vu de mes yeux. Je dois avouer qu'avant de lui avoir parler, je la détestais, et elle le sais, mais plus maintenant, le truc qu'elle a, grâce à celui-ci elle m'a aussi mit dans sa poche. Oui malgré l'hostilité en ondes négatives que je lui envoyais, elle m'a sourit, elle m'a lancé quelques vannes pour comme elle dit, je cite: "te décoincer un balais mal fourrer des fesses".

Je ne sais pas, mais il était obligé que je tombe nue devant elle, elle a eu les garçons, et elle a eu Clo', comment moi, j'aurais pu résister?

Je suis d'ailleurs contente de ne pas avoir résister, elle m'est quelqu'un de très chère, elle est une confidente.

Je sens le souffle chaud de Miku dans mes cheveux, ses caresses sur mon bras se sont arrêté, il doit dormir.

Sinon.. Sinon oui, sans Alex, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai gardé les enfants, j'ai vraiment eu peur à ce moment, elle m'a rassuré, beaucoup mieux que la tentative de Clo'.

Un gloussement glisse entre mes lèvres.

Enfin, Miku n'est peut-être pas le prince charmant que je m'imaginais, il est mieux, il est grincheux, mais adorable, je ne peux pas décrire comment il est, on ne peut pas connaitre entièrement une personne, même si on la côtoie toute sa vie. Mais je veux en apprendre le plus, je l'aime et il n'en est pas autrement.

Je me tourne pour m'installer confortablement, j'ai besoin de dormir, je suis fatiguée, dur d'être maman quand même.

Surtout que Miku est vraiment un papa poule, ah... je n'ai même pas pu voir les autres... Ah si, Kanon, mais pas Teru, Yuuki, Taku, Bou, Haru... Haru, Miku m'a dit une drôle de chose sur elle, il parait, enfin il m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un petit problème... Il faut que je demande à Alex, Aki ne me dira jamais réellement ce qu'elle a, pas avant un mois, car pour lui je dois rester au moins un mois au lit pour me remettre. Et Alex est une des seules, ou la seule personne qui doit être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe chez les Ankûs.

C'est hallucinant comment ils prennent tous les plus dur de leurs décisions sans lui en parler avant. C'est un peu la maman-psy du groupe, autant dire qu'elle va très bien avec Teruki... Encore une chose que je comprends pas chez elle d'ailleurs, mais leur histoire est trop compliquée pour moi. Enfin je demanderais demain les informations que je veux...

Ah mais zut, elle vie en France, décalage horaire...

Je regarde les lettres rouges du réveille, 21h38.

Hum... je me glisse discrètement du lit, et sors de la chambre. Direction le bureau, alors, où c'est déjà? Je marche à l'aveugle pour enfin atterrir là où se trouve l'ordinateur. Je l'allume, ça prend bien dix minutes. Mail. Elle est là, cool.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Help!

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Oulà, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Toi seule peu m'aider.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Heu... je sais pas de quoi tu parle, mais à une condition.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Gné? Quoi?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Ben ça fait presque dix jours en fait, et j'ai toujours pas eu de photos, tu dis quoi pour ta défense?

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Heu...

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Donc? Qu'y a-t-il? Miku veut une autre tournée?

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Une autre tournée? De quoi?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
De mômes...

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Heu.. non, en fait voilà, il parait qu'Haru a un problème, mais Miku ne veut pas me dire, et j'arrive jamais à avoir les autres.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Je vois.. Il veut simplement pas t'inquiéter.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Ça j'ai compris, je suis pas conne, mais de quoi?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Haru a un dédoublement de la personnalité.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Quoi?C'est une blague?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
J'ai l'air de blagué?

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Je sais pas, t'es pas en face de moi.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
M'enfin, de ce que je sais, il y a une infirmière avec elle.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Une infirmière?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Oui, pour la suivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne normale.

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Tu en sais des choses pour une étrangère.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
J'ai mes sources *Mouhahahaha*

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
Tu connais le nom de l'infirmière?

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Heu... je crois que c'est Mi... Minami ou un truc du genre, pour le nom de famille j'ai oublié.

Oh punaise!

***Gin! Hota'! Je vous aime* dit:**  
HUm.. ok bon, je vais rejoindre le lit conjugale sinon Miku va envoyé les flics pour me trouver.

***Lycéens=Gagne pain* dit:**  
Je vois le genre, en plus il le sent relativement rapidement lorsqu'il est de nouveau seul dans son lit.

Je me déconnecte. Étrangement ça dernière phrase ne m'a pas froissé, je ne suis peut-être pas la fiancé parfaite, mais je sais que normalement la jalousie féminine doit être aux aguets pour tout les trucs de ce genre. Mais même si je suis au courant que Miku a beaucoup dormi dans le lit d'Alex, cela ne me gêne pas, il est comme ça, et j'ai une confiance aveugle en Alex. C'est un peu, voir beaucoup elle qui m'a sauvé.

J'éteins l'ordinateur et va dans la cuisine, j'ai besoin de grignoter un petit quelque chose. je passe ensuite par la case salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et retourne dans la chambre. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, colle mes pieds froids contre ceux chauds d'Aki, il grogne. Je ferme les yeux, et m'endors le nez dans son cou.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Des cris perçants me réveillent, une pensée, les enfants. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, je bouge le bras de Miku qui appuie sur mon épaule. Je sors une jambe du lit, puis deux, je m'assois. Je baille et m'étire vite pour m'approcher du berceau.

J'entends un nouveau grognement de la part de mon cher et tendre. Je jette un œil sur le réveil, je le comprend mon cher et tendre. il est à peine 6h00. Je prends dans mes bras Hotaru, il a faim, je suppose. Je sors de la chambre, il n'a pas encore réveillé Gin. Je le berce, l'embrasse.

C'est une étrange sensation, je suis maman, je crois que je ne m'en rends pas encore entièrement compte, je marche jusqu'au salon en lui caressant le dos. Il ressemble vraiment à une crevette, mais c'est la plus belle crevette du monde avec Gin à mes yeux.

Il s'est ré endormit après de très longues minutes, je le serre contre moi et m'endors doucement contre le canapé.

...

Une bonne odeur de café titille mes narines. Je me réveille brusquement en pensant à Hotaru. je ne le sens plus dans mes bras. Je m'affole en ouvrant les yeux.

Je sursaute en m'enfonce dans le moelleux du canapé. Aki à deux centimètres de mon visage, un énorme sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Il laisse passer alors un doux rire d'entre celles-ci, il s'approche de nouveau en m'embrasse le bout du nez.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai re couché Hotaru au près de son frère, glisse-t-il. Par contre, j'ai profité de la cuisine, et donc le déjeuné est servis.

C'est vrai, Miku est super bon en cuisine, mais quel grand flemmard, ça doit être pour ça que c'est toujours Taku derrière les fourneaux, il est très bon aussi mais Miku, mon dieu quel délice, Mais j'avoue quand même que le meilleur pour les pâtisseries et gâteaux ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, le grand gagnant dans cette catégorie c'est étonnamment Yuuki, je le vois rarement en cuisine, je ne pense même pas l'avoir vu faire proprement parler de la cuisine. Mais bon dieu, ses gâteaux sont une pure merveille gustative, s'il arrête la musique, il a de quoi se reconvertir.

Enfin un bon déjeuné, je ne vais pas me plaindre de ne pas avoir de super bon gâteau avec.

Je le suis ma main dans la sienne, punaise il faut que j'arrête les contes de fée quand même, encore que.. Il ressemble vachement au prince charmant quand même...

Je m'assois à la table et grignote ce qu'il a préparé.. enfin quand je dis grignote, c'est du style comme une fille qui n'a pas mangé depuis 3 jours quoi.

Mon regard glisse alors sur l'horloge, outch, 13h... 13h... Oh zut, Takuya, Haru!

Je dois prévenir Taku, il ne faut pas que...

-Miku! Dis-je d'un ton fort.

Il tourne la tête vers moi se demandant ce qu'il se passe.

- Je te le dis, il faut absolument que tu m'emmène à la mai.. oups, l'habitude, enfin j'aimerais qu'on aille chez les autres.

Il me regarde les yeux hésitant, de mon côté je mets toute mon énergie dans de magnifique yeux de chien battus.

- S'il te plait, murmurai-je.

Il s'appuie contre la table en inox, passe un mains dans ses cheveux blond (pas naturelle), il soupire.

- Miku, s'il te plait c'est vraiment important. Suppliai-je de nouveau.

- Tu veux voir Haru je suppose? Je ne suis pas ton père, ni même encore ton mari, juste le père de tes enfants, je ne peux pas t'interdire quoi que se soit, dit-il d'une voix lourde.

Et oui, Miku n'est pas le prince charmant, et me laisse mon entière liberté. Ses mots me blessent un peu, mais ce n'est pas important, je dois voir Takuya avant le fatidique, il le faut.

Je ne veux pas voir son visage angélique se briser.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D

**Autres: **Chapitre 11 de point de vue de Miku, alors je peux vous dire, que le chapitre 13 que j'ai posté aujourd'hui est comique, enfin normalement , et que la fic devrait se terminer au chapitre 15 ^^. Merci à vous de me suivre. Sinon chapitre plutôt court.

**Melain: **La vie sentimentale, chose compliqué à comprendre~ enfin enfin, qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Hum... pas grand chose si je veux rien dévoiler à ce qu'il va se passer par la suite. En tout cas, le chapitre suivant est beaucoup moins déprimant ^^.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
**

C'est quand même dur de me dire, qu'on est pas marié, que nous sommes directement passés par le côté enfants.

Je suis heureux, à ne pas croire, mais c'est un sujet sensible, elle et moi sommes prêts pour être parents, Alex du fond du cœur je te remercie, mais mari et femme?

Je ne sais pas, on est en couple, mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur que ce lien nous brise, pas tout de suite en tout cas, j'ai peur que ce lien la brise. Je n'aime pas qu'elle veuille faire des choses, c'est une femme, elle doit s'occuper de la maison et des enfants. Mais non, je n'ai pas le droit de l'obliger à s'enfermer. C'est étrange, mais ce n'est pas injuste, mon envie est normal non?

Je crois que cela a été ma plus grande peur, une femme étrangère, c'est tellement inabituelle, ça fait peur, je n'aime pas spécialement. Ce n'est pas la même culture, l'éducation se fera dans quel sens? Je ne comprends pas non plus qu'elle veuille travailler après que notre situation sera officiel aux yeux des autres. Je ne comprends pas, je ne gagne pas assez pour elle?

Les étrangers sont tout de même d'étrange créature. Comme même maintenant je ne comprends pas Alex, ni Clo', pourquoi n'ont-elles pas accepté de venir au Japon? Les femmes...

M'enfin, pour l'instant elle est là, devant moi, je sais que mes mots l'ont blessé, mais des choses restent incompréhensible pour moi.

Pourquoi elle veut absolument voir Takuya? Pourquoi elle veut des nouvelle des autres? Pourquoi ce que je dis n'a pas assez de poids pour la détourner?

Franchement, parfois je me demande bien ce qui m'a pris de tomber aussi dingue d'une fille.

Au moins, on ne pourra pas dire sur mon cas que je cherchais une femme qui ressemble à ma mère. Ma mère écoute mon père, elle lui répond moins que Miyuki le fait avec moi. L'éducation étrangère m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas murs, nous avons pas les mêmes conceptions des choses, c'est dans certain sens relativement fascinant.

Alex me l'a bien prouvé il y a quelques années. Bon dieu, je vieilli.

Ses yeux sont suppliants, elle doit vraiment avoir un truc à lui dire pour ce mettre dans un état pareille. Je capitule, ça m'a l'air important.

Plus tard, on installe les enfants dans la voiture direction baraque Ankûs, j'essaye de savoir ce qu'elle veut lui dire, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, ses yeux sont inquiets, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien ce passer?

- Miyu... Pourquoi tu ne peux rien me dire? murmurai-je à son attention et en fixant la route.

Je le vois, même si je ne la regarde pas directement, elle me supplie du regard de ne pas la questionner. Je serre le volant, ça m'énerve.

- Tu dois me le dire, Taku est un membre de mon groupe. Dis-je plus fort.

Si être doux ne fonctionne pas.

- Je ne peux rien dire, dit-elle assez bas, s'il te plait Aki...

- Miyuki, je ne suis pas ton mari, ok, mais tu peux me le dire non? Je suis ton copain, et le père de nos enfants. commençais-je à m'énerver clairement.

- Ne m'oblige pas, répondit-elle d'un ton froid. Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas quelque chose qui te regarde.

Elle me frustre, je m'arrête à un feu rouge, une vraie occidentale, je veux encore plus savoir. Je n'aime pas, comme Kanon, être en dehors des choses, c'est être dans une position vraiment trop frustrante.

- Miyu, on ne s'est pas promis de tout se dire? Aucun secret? continuai-je d'un ton plus calme, mais amère d'utiliser de tel stratagème.

Elle tourne son regard vers moi, j'aperçois une colère dans ses magnifique yeux bleus/gris, ils sont plus sombre que d'habitude. Je détourne le mien, descend ma fenêtre pour ouvrir le portail de la maison.  
Elle ne répond même pas. Le silence pesant se déchire aux cris des bébés. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi lorsque j'arrête le moteur.

- Tu t'occupe des petits, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire, dit-elle d'un ton glacial en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité et descend de la voiture.

Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la maison. Je tape sur le volant, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous? Je respire, me calme et me rappelle de la présence des jumeaux. Quel père je fais, je détache ma ceinture et sors pour les prendre dans mes bras. Ils sont encore des toutes petites choses, je peux encore les porter seul, je fais bien attention en prenant la même direction que Miyukie un peu auparavant.

J'ouvre la porte de l'entrée en m'annonçant, j'enlève mes chaussures pour arriver jusqu'au salon, j'entends alors quelqu'un débouler dans les escaliers, Teruki apparait un sourire illuminant sur son visage.

Il commence à faire son oncle gâteau avec les enfants, et je lui demande:

- Teru? Tu n'as pas vu Miyu?

- Il est où le Teru? Il est où le Teru? Heu... Elle est peut-être au sous sol. Dit-il avec une voix de gosse en jouant avec les petits.

Je laisse glisser mes yeux vers la porte du sous-sol, je la fixe quelques longues secondes. Je me détourne et sors de la maison confiant les enfants à Teruki. J'embrasse du regard le jardin, je me dirige vers la balançoire, je mis assois et me balance lentement, puis plus rapidement.

Je monte, je descends, je fixe le ciel blanc/gris de cette journée de février. Je m'arrête soudainement d'un coup, ce qui me fait basculer vers l'avant, je me rattrape avant e tomber et me remet en équilibre. Je m'appuie contre l'arbre, et attrape mon paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamer dans mon blouson. J'en amène une entre mes lèvres, je l'allume et aspire la fumer.

Elle me détend, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fumer une. Je garde toujours le paquet à disposition, mais j'essaye de moins fumer, pas pour moi, mais pour Miyu et maintenant les enfants. Je la consume rapidement, et en rallume une seconde, je prends plus de temps pour celle-ci.

J'entends alors des rires qui s'élèvent derrière l'herbe haute. Des gens viennent de rentrée. Je reconnais une des deux voix, Haru, je devine que l'autre est l'infirmière, cette pensée s'affirme lorsqu'elles apparaissent dans mon champ de vision.

Je les regarde avec des yeux que je sais vitreux. Tous cela m'ennuie et m'énerve. Ma vie n'est pas assez compliquer? Pourquoi on s'amuse à rajouter toujours plus de femmes à notre existence?

Les deux femmes m'aperçoivent. Haru redevient la folle qu'on ne connait pas, je le sais en voyant son regard dur envers moi. L'infirmière, elle, je ne sais plus comment elle s'appelle et je m'en fiche, je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle change aussi d'attitude. Elle est étrange.

Elles avancent doucement et en silence jusqu'à la porte. Pourquoi est-ce nous qui devons les hébergés?

Mes doigts commencent à s'engourdir à cause de la basse température. J'écrase mon mégot contre l'arbre et le laisse tomber dans l'herbe. Je souffle sur mes mains et retourne moi aussi vers la maison. Elle est silencieuse si on passe outre les gazouillement de Teruki. Je m'assois dans le canapé libre. Je regarde les deux femmes dans la cuisine, une assise à la table, l'autre chauffant de l'eau pour faire un thé ou café.

- Mon dieu! Quelqu'un est mort? s'exclama soudainement une voix.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D **(re news)** c'est re amusant.. enfin j'espère u.u

**Autres: **Alors un point de vue que je garde secret **(.. bon pas trop longtemps mais bon)**, je tiens à prévenir, à partir de ce chapitre on retombe relativement dans la bonne humeur ^^ plus que trois chapitre en perspective** (enfin normalement u.u)****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12  
**

Bon dieu, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils n'ont pas coupé l'herbe?

J'avance doucement en sautant pavé par pavé, je me retourne quelques fois pour regarder les deux femmes de mon cœur. Je prend la plus petite dans mes bras et avance plus vite vers la maison des guignolos.

Cela fait vraiment trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, mais dans un sens mon boulot est vraiment plus compliqué que ce que je ne pensais. Dans le jardin, je m'arrête un instant pour resserrer l'écharpe vert bouteille de la demoiselle que je tiens dans mes bras.  
Je lui souffle doucement sur son petit nez qui est rouge d'à cause la température, et je reçois soudainement une tape sur mon crâne. Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur le visage de la femme.

- Ce n'est pas que je commence à avoir froid, mais Yuri si.

Je lui souris, et avance d'un pas rapide à la porte, j'ouvre, sans toquer, normal.

Outch, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait plus froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, je vois deux femmes dans la cuisine discutant doucement tout en manipulant des tasses, théière et eau chaude, Teruki jouant avec deux enfants, surement les nouveaux-née de Miku, et d'ailleurs, ben Miku assit sur le canapé, je le vois de dos, mais je devine bien qu'il n'a pas la meilleure des formes.

- Mon dieu! Quelqu'un est mort? m'exclamai-je alors, étonner de voir cette maison si...morte.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, je sourie pour leur envoyer des bonnes grosses ondes positives, Les deux garçons que je connais depuis des années s'exclamèrent et des grands sourires s'adressèrent à moi.

- Non mais les mecs, je déconne pas, quelqu'un est mort? demandai-je avec plus de sérieux, alors que Miku passe sa main dans mes cheveux courts et embrasse sur le nez Yuri qui est tout sourire aussi.

- Mon petit Kazu, tu m'excuseras mais je ne dois pas quitter des yeux les deux bouts de choux ci présent, j'espère que tu vas bien, dit alors Teruki en jouant avec les mains des petits.

- Moi je vais parfaitement bien, continuai-je en m'avançant.

- Hey hey, bonjour Fû, Yuri, pas trop de problème? demanda Aki en serrant la main de Fû, tel un gentleman.

- Moi? Ça va, c'est Kazu qui va pas bien depuis qu'il a prévenu Alex qu'on viendrait vous voir. Dit-elle en en s'asseyant le canapé précédemment occuper par Miku.

Miku fait le tour et s'installe sur une chaise de devant un des bureau, moi je laisse glisser Yuri de mes bras dans ceux de sa mère et m'appuie contre le canapé où les deux petits bébés s'extasient devant un grand gamin.

- Fû? C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas prévenu de notre arriver? Interrogeai-je ma chère et tendre.

- Je pense mon cher, que cette information n'est réellement pas venu jusqu'aux oreilles de nos chers amis, continua Fû avec une voix transvasant entre un sérieux fort bien maintenu et un rire taquin.

Lors de notre petit échange, je voit alors Miku se déridait un peu, je me demande vraiment ce qui ne va pas.

- Où sont les autres en fait? Demandai-je, tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans la cuisine, où les deux femmes avaient fait silence pour nous regarder.

- Takuya discute normalement à la cave avec Miyukie, Yuuki au lit, il dors je crois, et Kanon avait un rendez-vous vers 10h, m'énonça tranquillement Teruki ayant lever les yeux vers moi. Sinon la plus petite des deux femmes à côté c'est Haru, tu sais je t'en ai parlé, et l'autre qui a l'air jeune c'est Minami son infirmière.

Je tourne alors ostensiblement mon visage vers elles et les scrute quelques secondes, je leur fait ensuite un grand sourire et passe la porte pour les salués.

- Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Saitou Kazuhiko, ou plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Bou que je n'utilise presque plus.

- J'aime le "presque plus", dit fort Teruki pour être sur que je l'entende, juste avant bien sur de se remettre à chantonner une chanson pour enfant.

La première me jeta un regard à glacé les os, un regard hargneux, la seconde un regard plutôt compatissant, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui prit la parole.

- Bon, je suis Narukawa Minami, je suis l'infirmière qui gère cette patiente. Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

Je perçut ses mots comme sincère, mais légèrement dur à dire, cette infirmière est tout à fait charmante, mais elle m'a l'air quelque peu mal à l'aise, je pense ne pas connaitre assez bien ce qu'il se passe pour pouvoir juger.

- Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous? Cela laisserait la cuisine pour ce cher Miku, dis-je dans un sourire.

Du coin de l'oeil, Miku fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ben oui mon petit père, qui crois-tu va se mettre derrière les fourneaux? C'est pas que j'ai légèrement faim, mais ma petite choutte elle si!

- Kazu, je t'interdis d'instrumentalisé ta fille, me réprimanda Fû dans un ton sévère qui me fit rire.

Minami se lève dans un petit rire, et recommande à Haru de venir à nos côté.

- Alors Miku, tu ne m'as pas dis comment se nommer les deux crevettes si présentent, dis-je alors avec un ton taquin.

On le voit de dos en train de préparer les plats, les aliments, j'ai l'impression que la question lui fait plaisir.

- Le petit habillé en orange, c'est Hotaru et celui en vert, c'est Gin, je te jure Kazu, on était vraiment super étonné de voir deux petites choses au lieu d'une, et puis avec le stresse, elle a accouché un peu en avance, j'ai vraiment eu très peur de quelconques complications, et surtout je me suis dis que Miyukie doit être triste. Oui elle met au monde deux enfants alors que nous sommes pas mariés, je trouve ça injuste pour elle et pour moi, mais c'est dur.

Il ne nous regarde pas, il bouge de gauche à droite mais ne se retourne pas, il n'a donc pas vu ni entendu Miyukie revenir avec Takuya de la cave, leur teint presque joyeux se change, Takuya nous ayant aperçue Yuri, Fû et moi nous sourit de plus belle, alors que Miyu écoute parler Miku, des larmes commencent à naitre au coin de ses yeux.

- Mais j'ai aussi peur d'autre chose, moi non plus je ne souhaite pas que l'on se marie tout de suite, pas pour ma carrière, loin de là, mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal et de l'obliger à répondre à mes demandes, déjà que même juste en couple j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse avoir des secrets, j'ai du mal aussi à ce qu'elle veuille reprendre son travaille dans quelques temps. Et puis ensuite pour l'éducation des enfants, tu sais, je ne me pose pas ces questions depuis deux minutes comme si je me réveillais d'un rêve. J'y pense vraiment chaque jour depuis que je suis au courant de la grossesse.

Dans sa voix, on dirait qu'il a oublié les autres personnes présentes, comme s'il avait effacé Haru, Minami, Fû, Teruki et les enfants, comme si nous étions que nous deux, tous seuls, de plus il ne se rend pas compte de la présence des deux autres, il ne se rend pas compte des larmes qui brillent et menacent dans les yeux de sa chère et tendre, c'est rare une scène comme ça, rare de voir l'autre totalement à nu de ses peurs et angoisses.

Je tourne mon regard vers Fû qui me fixe, je me mouve vers elle et m'assois à sa gauche car la droite est occupée par les deux femmes que je connais très peu.

Takuya a arrêté de sourire, il s'est installé sur le canapé opposé en prenant une des petite crevette dans ses bras, il écoute le monologue de son chanteur.

Miku continue encore, jusqu'à ce que Miyu s'avance à grande enjambé jusqu'à lui, je vois derrière la vitre, un étonnement, une frayeur sur son beau visage, mais pas assez longtemps car il ferme les yeux dans le baiser plein d'amour que lui transmet Miyukie. Je souris, Fû, Teruki, Taku et Minami aussi, Haru, elle, elle grogne.

- Hiiiii, Miyu y'a problème ici, je crois qui faut changer Gin, lança alors Teruki, ce qui m'entraina dans un fou-rire avec avec Takuya, bien heureux d'avoir Hotaru dans les bras.

Miyukie s'éloigne donc de Miku après lui avoir murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et souris en revenant dans le salon pour prendre son fils dans les bras.

- Ah, Miyu, j'ai laissé le sac de couches et de rechanges dans la voiture, dit alors d'une voix un chouilla paniqué Aki en reprenant sa poêle correctement en main.

Fû se lève et me met Yuri dans les bras:

- Miyukie? Je vais t'aider si tu veux.

Celle-ci accepte, alors que les deux sortent, après avoir reposer Gin dans les mains de Teruki qui le tenez loin devant lui tout en allant dans la salle de bain, Yuuki arriva la gueule un peu enfariné.

- AHhhh, je savais bien que j'avais oublié un truc, s'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. Salut Kazu, Yuri. Tiens, Fû n'est pas là?

- Si, elle est allée aider Miyukie. Dis-je pendant qu'il prend Yuri sur ses genoux après s'être assis sur la chaise précédemment occuper par Miku.

- Hum, si je comprends bien, Yuuki tu étais au courant que Bou venait aujourd'hui? demanda suspicieusement Takuya en riant presque.

- Ouai, c'est bon, j'avais d'autre truc à pensé, d'ailleurs, j'aurais quelques chose à te demander et à te soumettre.

Les deux femmes encore présente sont à mon avis trop silencieuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi la petite pas souriante fixe aussi rageusement Miku, c'est très étrange tous ça.

- Bou! Tu peux commencer à mettre la table s'il te plait, me demande alors soudainement Miku de la cuisine pendant que je regardais les deux demoiselles.

Je me lève en évitant de dévisager celle au regard presque tueur, et fais ce que m'a demandé Miku.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D **(re news)** c'est re amusant.. enfin j'espère u.u

**Autres: Bon bon bon, Chapitre 13, officiellement maintenant l'avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, point de vue de? De Haru enfermer dans son propre corps (perso je veux même pas imaginer la merde u.u)****. le chapitre 14 arrivera surement un peu plus tôt que la semaine prochaine enfin j'espère u.u si j'oublie pas.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13  
**

Franchement, je ne comprends pas, enfin oui, je comprends pas pourquoi "je" fixe comme ça Miku, oui c'est à cause de lui, en partie, que je suis dans cet état là, mais franchement, c'était un accident! Et mon moi très étrange ne veux pas ce le mettre dans le crâne. En plus vu ce qu'il a raconté, il doit pas non plus en mener bien large dans sa vie de couple, ça doit même être très compliquer surtout lorsqu'on regarde quand même le choc des cultures, chose qu'il faudra dépasser, mais je sens que ça va aller, Miyukie est vraiment une chic fille. Et puis maintenant ils ont aussi deux asticots à la maison.

Une seconde chose que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi j'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle? Franchement car si ça continue soit je vais me retrouver dans un asile, sois ces sourcils froncés vont marquer mon visage à vie, je pourrais plus m'en défaire lorsque cette saleté de deuxième personnalité à la con me laissera... Si elle me laisse bien sur.

HUm... troisièmement, ce petit nigaud qui est arrivé y'a quelques minutes maintenant, me parait sympathique comme garçon, sa fille est à croquer, sa femme bien mignonne et il a une bouille de gamin, c'est affolant. Par contre, je pense pas que la première impression qu'il ait de moi soit la bonne, je dois être placer dans les "filles à ne pas croiser seul", je dis ça car il me dévisage, mais je le comprends dans un sens.  
Aller ma moi arrête de jouer les chiens de garde, je pense pouvoir m'occuper toute seule de ma défense. Non? Tu me laisse pas les commandes? Tant pis j'aurais au moins essayer.

Quatrièmement, j'ai remarqué que Yuuki me regarde quelques fois, c'est très étrange, je sais pas ce qu'il a, j'espère juste qu'il ne soit pas tomber amoureux de moi, franchement normalement cette hypothèse est complètement grotesque, mais tout de même cet espionnage me perturbe, et j'ai peur que mon moi super protecteur lui en fasse voir des vertes et des pas mures . Bon tous cela ne reste que supposition, mais quand même, j'espère qu'il fera pas de connerie.

Cinquièmement, oui j'ai tout une liste, Takuya, ce petit, il est vraiment sympathique, et bon dieu, je pense qu'il s'inquiète un peu trop à mon sujet, il faut pas qu'il ait des gosses, il va les étouffer en jouant les papas poules. Bon je ne dis pas ça pour être méchante, mais là en un peu plus d'une semaine, je ne sais pas combien de prunes il s'est pris mais un bon petit paquet déjà, alors je commence vraiment à avoir mal pour lui et surtout ça pèse vraiment sur la conscience. Qu'est-ce que va dire Riu en retrouvant son fils à moitié bleu? Réfléchis un peu espèce d'abrutie! ... C'est vraiment très étrange de se parler à sois-même surtout lorsque je me réponds toujours moi-même sans l'intruse.

AH autant prendre ça sous la forme de la rigolade, car franchement je pense que sinon je me serais pendu intérieurement, c'est horrible, j'ai des sensations au bout des doigts et des pieds, je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir des aliments y entrer, des mots en sortir, l'air entrer dans mes narines où ressort ma morve, ben oui je suis humaine et nous sommes en février, en plus l'autre ne porte relativement jamais de t-shirt, alors bien que je ne sente pas dans mon corps le froid, ce qui est très bizarre aussi, je suis touchée par la maladie, comme le rhume. Je sens tout dans mon corps, mais je peux rien faire, je n'ai pas les commandes de mes membres, ma voix, mon regard, ma respiration, rien.  
Je ne peux que ressentir et monologuer toute la journée comme une malade mentale atteinte de schizophrénie.. AH? J'en suis déjà atteinte?

J'aime me plaindre aussi, maintenant je commente toutes les actions que je fais, les expressions, je pense que dans un sens, ma sale petite tête de linotte entend, ou perçois mes pensées. Ça me rendra d'autant plus folle, mais à quoi bon?  
Y'a qu'une chose maintenant que je fais plus, j'essaye de fantasmer le moins possible, c'est un peu dérangeant de savoir qu'une autre personne (même si c'est moi dans le fond), avoir accès à tous mes désirs. Arg, très gênant.

Mais y'a pas à dire, 98% du temps, je me fais quand même bien chier. Par exemple là, deux personnes en cuisine qui chuchotent, donc pas de ragots, Takuya avec un bébé dans les bras qui lui bave sur l'épaule tout en dormant (la classe!), et Takuya qui lui sourit doucement comme un benêt, je me demande bien quel discussion il a bien pu avoir avec Miyukie, il était un peu morose ces derniers temps, surtout vu comment il me traitait en poupée de verre tout en récoltant deux trois baignes. Ça me fait quand même bien chaud au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Bon dieu! Mais tu vas lâcher Miku de ce regard de tueur oui ! Je sais que je fais un regard de tueur car je sens la crispation dans mon visage surtout au niveau de mes sourcils, c'est pas en restant là les bras croiser comme ça que tu vas réussir à le tuer le petit, et n'essaye pas de le faire, je veux éviter l'asile!

Concentre-toi sur autre chose, comme la jolie demoiselle à tes côtés, aller parle avec Minami, la pauvre elle ne connait personne ici et doit vivre avec eux, en plus elle doit vraiment les trouver un peu lourd, bien que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup la saligote.  
Ah pourquoi je suis enfermer dans mon propre corps? J'ai tellement e choses à profiter de la vie, j'ai un coma de deux ans (par ta faute), à rattraper alors va dormir et laisse moi tranquille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours!

Peut-être que... Oh non, tu ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de Miku, c'est impossible, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans le coeur et ce n'est pas lui, en plus Miyukie est super sympa, je veux pas perdre cette amie! Aller arrête de le dévorer des yeux, et les baissent vers son popotin.

Oulà, en fin de compte , je m'auto-entend peut-être, après ma tirade, mon visage se tourna d'un coup vers Minami qui souriait en embrassant quelques scènes du regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? me demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Rien! Lui crachai-je au visage hargneuse.

Son joli sourire se brise un peu sous cette attaque inattendue. Je comprends que mon comportement puisse lui faire mal, lui répondre comme ça me rend aussi mal. Elle referme son visage dans un plâtre inexpressif, lorsque les deux autres femmes ré entrèrent pour aller changer l'enfant, mon corps se tourne alors vers Takuya.

Il sentit mon changement de proie, oui de proie, car j'ai l'impression de chercher le conflit, normalement avec Minami j'arrive à me comporter avec un peu de civilité, mais sinon c'est le conflit une de mes priorités. Il ne dit rien et me fixe lui aussi dans les yeux, il n'y a pas d'agression un simple compassion, et autre chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

Puis les trois étant partie changer le bambin reviennent et le petit brun tout mignon nous appelle pour passer à table, et j'avoue que l'odeur est bien alléchante.

Dans la cuisine, la table fut agrandis, non pas par magie mais par simple mécanisme de celle-ci, on prit juste les chaise placer devant les ordinateurs et deux tabourets pour que personne n'ait le cul par terre.

Je suis tout de même contente, ce repas est bruyant, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que ça n'avait pas été comme ça, car le silence de mort ou deux gars et demi essayent de donner une bonne ambiance ça foire un peu ces temps-ci. Là les deux filles (Fû et Miyukie) discutent bébé, Kazuhiko et Yuuki se parlent, en chuchotant, et les trois autres rigolent à coup de blagues foireuses, étonnamment Minami participe à la discussion centré bébé, moi je fais la gueule...

Punaise, les blagues à deux balles j'ai envie de rire, je ris même intérieurement, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dérider? Tu sais que les visages faciales du style rien ne m'atteint c'est plus cool depuis un bout de temps? Non enfin je veux dire que ces gars là en ont déjà souper, donc tu restes dans le monotone, faut changer!

Yuuki se lève pour chercher les pommes caramélisées du dessert, et je sens une jambe ou un pied se frotter contre mon mollet, bonne chose je reste relativement calme, enfin je pète pas la table quoi. Mon regard tourne sur tout les visages, rien, personne ne me regarde. Qui est l'abrutit qui me fait du pied? Ça pourrait être...? Non je pense pas... Encore que.. ça me plairait bien. La personne arrête, lorsque Yuuki pose le plat sur la planche au milieu de la table.

Mon dieu ça sent super bon, je comprends parfaitement lorsque Miyukie m'avait dit que c'est Yuuki qui fait les meilleurs gâteaux ou desserts. Il parait que c'est la fameuse Alex qui lui a apprit pas mal de ses recettes. Cette fille là, je ne peux rien dire à son sujet, ils en parlent quelques fois, je l'ai revu après l'accident, mais je ne peux rien dire. Je ne la connais pas et on peux pas discuter vu qu'elle est française, enfin, la seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que Teruki a vraiment du gout en matière de fille.

Hey! Non, Allez mange la pomme, je veux gouter, rassis-toi! Non, pourquoi tu veux jamais manger de choses sucrés? Arrête de faire style, je veux manger cette pomme qui ma l'aire délicieusement bonne, l'odeur donne trop envie pour que tu sortes de la cuisine! Saleté, je me promet que dès que j'ai de nouveau le contrôle, je paierais Yuuki pour qu'il me fasse un tas de choses, et ça jusqu'à ce que j'ai des caries.

Ma vergence sera terrible! Nan mais? Pourquoi tu rigoles? Tu m'entends donc bien parfaitement, sale petite moi qui ne sert qu'à me gâcher la vie! Elle, ou je, m'arrête d'un coup, bon... D'accord j'exagère un peu, tu me l'as déjà sauvé, mais quand même passer à côté de cette magnifique pomme toute dorée, et je parle même pas des autres gâteaux qu'il a fait.

Je retourne donc m'assoir sur le canapé, et deux secondes après que mes fesses soient sur celui-ci, Kanon rentre dans la maison tout sourire.

- Hum ça sent bon! Les yeux fermés je vote pour du Miku et Yuuki aux fourneaux! dit-il en traversant le salon pour retrouver la cuisine. Tiens, tiens, bonjour bonjour, la petite choutte, les deux asticots, et les grands qui vont avec, finit-il plein de gaité.

- Bingo, d'ailleurs si tu veux il reste une pomme, lui glisse Yuuki, alors qu'il s'assoit à la place où j'étais un peu avant.

- Tu oses demander en plus? Ah je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Et on peux savoir pourquoi, demande goguenard Teruki.

- Ils ont accepté mon projet de jeux vidéos sur portable, je vais donc pourvoir mettre en place ma boite, je suis tellement content. Donc c'est aussi pour ça que j'arrive si tard, j'ai mangé avec le gars de la banque pour parler plus en détaille de mon projet. Enfin ne parlons pas que de moi, dit-il entre deux bouchés (sur lesquelles je rogne profondément), des bonnes nouvelles?

- Hé bien, pas depuis ce matin Kanon, lui annonce machinalement Takuya en train de passer le doigt sur son assiette pour récupéré chaque gramme de sucre couler. Enfin... finit-il plus doucement.

Mon moi tourne alors la tête vers les ordinateurs et.. ben boude... gamine.

A la fin du repas, Yuuki met toutes la vaisselle dans un évier, les autres viennent s'assoir à côté sur les canapés. Moi je suis placée au bout du canapé, tout à côté de la porte de la cuisine.  
Lorsque Yuuki a terminé, il se place derrière moi, je le vois dans l'écran de la télévision placer juste en face.

Minami se lève soudainement et glisse doucement qu'elle va aux toilettes, je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain. A ce moment, Bou, ou Kazuhiko qui était en grande discussion s'arrête et jette un œil derrière moi.  
La moi super suspicieuse le remarque et je tourne à moitié. Je sens alors la main chaude de Yuuki sur mon coup, je lui fais face, son visage se rapproche à une vitesse stupéfiante. Tellement rapide que ma moi un peu violente n'a pas le temps de réagir (c'est pour dire!), je ferme les yeux car "je" ne peux rien faire d'autre, et je sentis alors, un très violent contacte entre lui et moi.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D **(re news)** c'est re amusant.. enfin j'espère u.u

**Mélain: **Hu c'est pas grave ^.^ on peut pas toujours tout lire à la suite ^^ (ça m'arrive aussi sur quelques fictions donc je comprends). Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir sinon.

**OoNakuoO:** La situation va s'éclaircir? Ben j'espère aussi pour vous ~~ mais je promets aussi que ça va s'embrouiller ... *SBAFFFF* enfin tu verras quoi xD.

**Nouveau pour de vu pour ce chapitre 14 ^.^, pour le point de vue, il est cette fois là complètement extérieur.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14  
**

Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque, Haru ne pu même lever les mains lorsque Yuuki lui attrapa le cou d'une main ferme et avança son visage, avec une vitesse stupéfiante, vers le sien. Lui, il savait, aucune erreur ne lui serait permise, il en faisait une et il se retrouvait dans la seconde sous terre à manger les coquelicots par la racine.

Avec Kazuhiko, ils en avaient un peu parler pendant le repas, sous tous les points de vue, pour le papa c'était aussi une des seules solutions. Bien sur il fallait attendre que l'infirmière parte, mais comme elles étaient presque toujours ensemble, il leurs fallut attendre que la demoiselle aille aux toilettes. On ne va pas préciser bien sure que le hasard fait bien les choses, car Yuuki ayant préparé le dessert eut le temps de faire tomber, malencontreusement et sans qu'on ne sache comment, un médicament donnant une subite et violente envie d'aller faire un tour au petit coin autrement, un laxatif bien sentit.

C'eut été certes un moyen d'éloigner la jolie infirmière pas des plus sympathique, mais absolument décisif, car avec elle à côté, ils n'auraient pus faire tranquillement leur affaire sans avoir un procès au cul.. Enfin pas exactement un procès, mais une bonne engueulade, et les voilà donc préserver de leurs oreilles, joues et tout autres parties de leur corps pouvant se faire frapper, ils avaient mis au point ce petit stratagème.

Mais pourquoi donc prendre de tel risque? Pour une seule chose, enfin deux si la première fonctionne, l'action de Yuuki envers la personne de la charmante schizophrène: Haru.

Donc pour cette raison que le jeune homme, faux-blond, un peu téméraire attrapa la jeune fille par le cou et pour l'empêcher de faire tous mouvement considéré comme dangereux, il utilisa sa vitesse pour être le plus rapide et utiliser le fait de surprise.

Ainsi, Yuuki eut aucun problème pour assené à la demoiselle, un peu folle, un magnifique coup de boule dans le front, qui assomma celle-ci, et qui lui vaudra surement dans le futur une jolie bosse, sous les applaudissements de Kazuhiko et l'ahurissement général des autres personnes dans la pièce.

...

- Mais Yuuki, ça va pas la tête? Dit Takuya, le premier s'être reprit.

- Si si ça va, en tout cas, je peux dire qu'elle a la tête dure, répondit-il en se frottant légèrement le front.

- Outch, en tout cas ça m'a l'air de faire mal, en plus tu as tapé assez fort pour l'assommer, donna Teruki en compte rendu

Les deux femmes ci présentent se regardaient quelques peu désabusé de la situation, Miku regardait la scène ne comprenant toujours pas trop ce qu'il se passait, Kanon essayer de réveiller la jeune fille avec Takuya, Bou lui était... tout simplement en train de se torde de rire en s'accrochant du mieux au canapé sur lequel il était assis pour ne pas tomber.

- Kazu! Tu pourrais arrêter de rire et allez chercher Minami? Demanda Kanon en parlant vite.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, Yuuki lui jeta un coup d'oeil, Teruki ne le voyant pas bouger se leva, et à deux mètres de la porte de la salle de bain, les deux conspirateurs crièrent d'une seule voix:

-NONNNN!

Tous le monde se tourna vers le deux intéressés.

- Heum... Kazu? Je te laisse expliquer, hein?

- Mouai sympa... Les gars, oui désolée Miyukie, Fû et les enfants, je voulais qu'on essaye de faire un truc, à six, je trouve que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé à délirer comme des gamins, je pensais qu'on pouvait trouver une solution au problème d'Haru, dit-il doucement.

- Tu es dingue? Un choc pareille peut la faire retomber dans le coma! Tu te rends compte? s'énerva Takuya avec le plus petit.

- Taku? Calme toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle retombera dans le coma à cause de cela, et c'est bien toi qui nous à dit non? Le médecin à dit "choc", à mon avis c'est quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire lui même à cause des principes médicales, répliqua Yuuki avec classe et nonchalance.

Il y eut encore un petit moment de silence avant que Bou ne reprenne la parole:

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis quelques temps, on ne fait rien, je ne pense pas que se soit dangereux, mais ça peut être amusant non? Je dis ça, mais comme vous êtes en pause vous allez peut-être commencer à faire chacun un truc dans votre coin, et part ailleurs ça à déjà commencer. J'ai compris il y a quelques années que la vie était faites ainsi, on ne peut pas rester toujours avec les gens qu'on aime, les confiner, ils partiront ou on les laissera à un moment ou à un autre, j'aimerais qu'on retrouve qu'on redevienne l'espace d'un après-midi comme on était avant que tout ne commence, pas avant que je parte pour faire autre chose, mais avant que ça tourne réellement dans notre vie, lorsqu'on était encore relativement immature, raconta d'une voix pleins de sentiments Kazuhiko les yeux plongés dans le passé.

- Miyukie? Je pense que nous allons récupérer les trois bambins et nous allons faire un tour à la maison mon chérie, annonça Fû en plaçant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son cher et tendre.

- Je suis d'accord, nous commençons à être de trop, Teruki? Tu me passes Hotaru?

La jeune maman récupéra donc son deuxième enfant après avoir emmailloter le premier dans des vêtements chauds.

- Miku? Tu peux prendre le sac des couches?

Le nouveau père hocha dans le silence ambiant qui avait suivit de petit discours du plus petit, prit dans ses bras son fils déjà au chaud et le sac de changes.  
Takuya s'était arrêté, il réfléchissait, les deux n'avaient pas tord, et ça pouvait être une aventure intéressante et peut-être la dernière qu'ils ferraient vraiment tous ensembles, il y avait encore les vacances où ils allaient chez Alex, mais ils étaient avec Alex, ce qui était encore autre chose, pourquoi pas, se demanda-t-il, après tout aucun changement n'avait eu lieu pendant le temps où il ne faisait rien qu'à part la protégée, peut-être que...

- Les gars, il faut que vous vous décidiez!

Et comme pour approuver les propos de Yuuki, la chasse d'eau se fit entendre.  
Miku était sortit avec les deux femmes, les autres se regardaient, alors Takuya se remit debout d'un coup:

- Kazu? Désolé de m'être énervé, le cité secoua la tête négligemment un fin sourire sur les lèvres, bon ben.. Je pense que si nous voulons pas expliquer ça à Minami, il faudrait que nous l'emmenions en haut non? Termina le plus jeune du groupe dans un geste de la main.

Avec l'aide de Teruki et Kanon, Takuya prit la demoiselle endormi dans ses bras telle une princesse, ils entendirent, la femme derrière la porte allumer le robinet d'eau pour surement se laver les mains (infirmière oblige), ils avancèrent doucement en soutenant leur guitariste et pour éviter qu'il trébuche, ils montèrent difficilement une marche, puis deux.

Les deux hommes restant dans le salon s'étaient mis dans le couloir pour surveiller la manœuvre, un toujours se frottant le front, ils chuchotèrent.

- Hé ben, l'opération s'est passé beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais, fanfaronna le plus vieux.

- Pas encore mon pote, tu n'entends pas une jolie infirmière se frottait les mains contre une serviette? Et ils n'ont monté que trois marches... répliqua le plus jeune un chouilla blasé par son mal de crâne.

Et surtout car il était celui qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire, enfin.. Si on ne compte pas la malheureuse schizophrène.

Le loquet de la salle de bain alors grinça, le cœur de tous battait à tout rompre, on pouvait sentir une légère tension, de la sueur coulant le long du cou avec la vibration des battements sur les tempes, la scène se passait pour les acteurs au ralentit, on pouvait voir tout les instants de celle-ci, l'effort de Takuya pour monter plus vite, Kanon le pressant en lui poussant sur les côtes, Teruki un oeil rivé sur la porte de la salle d'eau faisant un barrage avec son corps. Yuuki les yeux grands ouverts le regard planté profondément sur la poignée, Bou les poings serrés sur le point de défaillir. La poignée se baissa alors et la porte s'ouvrit, toujours comme au ralentit pour certains.

Si on s'approchait, on aurait pu entendre sortir de la bouche du plus jeune "merde de merde de merde", un souffle pressé de la part du bassiste dans à l'oreille du guitariste lui disant "vite plus vite", sans le contexte actuelle, la scène aurait été plutôt équivoque dans le sens yaoiesque du terme, mais l'horreur sur le visage des deux contredisait parfaitement ces pensées les plus torrides... ou autre.

Un soupire las passa la barrière en bois que la porte faisait, d'un coup tout se remit en place dans la tête des jeunes hommes qui s'étaient pendant des demi-secondes pétrifiés, Kazuhiko, le premier à s'être remit entièrement après que la porte soit grande ouverte cria:

- STOOOOOOOOOOOP¨! avec hargne.

L'infirmière ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait se stoppa dans l'action, pendant que Kanon passa devant, avec un peu de mal, Takuya, pour attraper la jeune fille que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras. Il la plaça en sac à patates sur son dos et grimpa les marches avec toute la puissance de ses jambes, le plus jeune l'aider aussi cette fois à son tour et le plus vieux fermer la marche pour les cacher.

La femme réouvra la porte et se reçut en plein visage un jet d'eau (un peu en retard par rapport à la réaction de l'ancien guitariste du groupe, mais bon...). Ce liquide relativement froid venant d'être sortit du frigo avec la plus grande rapidité, coula sous ses vêtements chaud et lui arracha un petit cri.

Elle ressortit une seconde fois de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête, personne dans les escaliers et trois bonshommes assis dans le salon bavardant. Le premier se tourna vers elle un sourire plein d'excuse sur les lèvres.

- Ah, Minami, je suis vraiment désolé.

- C'est pas grave, .. tiens ou sont passés les autres?

- Miyukie et Fû sont allez chez cette dernière, répondit Miku étant revenue quelques secondes avant.

- Takuya, Kanon et Teruki sont furax à l'étage..

- Ah? Pourquoi donc?

- Hé bien... Ils se sont brouillés avec Haru, d'ailleurs elle est partie il y a quelques minutes, on ne sait où, termina Bou avec un ton presque compatissant.

La demoiselle se releva d'un coup.

- Quoi?

Elle attrapa sa veste poser dans un coin.

- Je vais la chercher, je vous appellerais. Finit-elle en disparaissant par la porte d'entrée après avoir à moitié réussis à mettre ses chaussures.

- Bon ben... allons rejoindre les autres, dit Yuuki avec un sourire carnassier.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclamer:** Seuls les Ankus sont pas à moi, pas encore

**Genre:** Humour, stupidité et amitié.. je rajoute un peu de sérieux quand même...** (news)** du très sérieux maintenant =D **(re news)** c'est re amusant.. enfin j'espère u.u

**Mélain: **Ah, oui oui, le coup de boule j'avoue avoir été morte de rire en l'écrivant et que je me poilais d'autant plus en imaginant la scène.

**OoNakuoO:** Oui oui, c'est vrai qu'il aurait été compliquer de tout placer en un chapitre seulement, et puis ça renforce le suspense, sinon

**Autres: **Alors voilà, le chapitre qui conclu cette fiction sur les Ankûs, chapitre qui conclu aussi mes fictions en général sur eux, je ne promets pas mais il y aura peut-être des OS par la suite. En tout cas je sais que vous allez aussi dans un sens un peu me détester à la fin car bien que je réponde à plusieurs questions, j'en ouvre aussi (et c'est fait exprès, na!) personnellement je me suis même fait un plaisir à vous intriguez (surtout quand on pense qu'on aura pas de réponses) oui mon côté sadique n'est pas entièrement endormi et cela vous le prouve bien. ^^ Aller tchoussy et je vous laisse le chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis et en particulier à Mélain, OoNakuOO, Hermione1888 et NiLuNaTsu-Chan, qui ont laissé des commentaires.** Ah est le chapitre est un chouilla plus long que les autres.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15  
**

**PDV MIKU**

_- Bon ben... allons rejoindre les autres, dit Yuuki avec un sourire carnassier._

Il est certain que cette fille je ne l'aime pas des masses, mais dans un sens elle est tout de même sympathique, je la remercierais et m'excuserais si on arrive à la faire redevenir comme avant.

Je suis alors mes deux potes de presque toujours, dans les escaliers... Enfin je m'arrête avant de monter et retourne dans la cuisine pour chopper dans un des placards deux paquets de gâteaux, et j'y retourne ensuite rapidement.

Perso, je suis content, je me pose encore plein de questions par rapport à Miyukie et les enfants, mais d'après ce qu'elle ma dit, la révélation qu'elle a faite à Takuya n'est pas une entière vérité de ce qu'elle sait. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire et qu'au pire on sera tous grandement surprit. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir nos têtes. Hum... Je me demande ce que s'est, au pire peut-être avec ce que sait Takuya je pourrais avoir une idée sur la chose. Non.. Takuya aurait deviner, en tout cas, faudra raconter ce qu'il se passe à Alex, je suis sûre qu'elle meure d'envie de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ici et puisqu'elle était au courant que Bou allait venir, à mon avis elle n'est pas entièrement étrangère à ce coup de boule mis en place par les deux abrutis.

J'arrive enfin à l'étage, pas trop dur pour moi de deviner dans quel chambre ils se sont cloués, mon ex qu'on avait réaménager pour les deux femmes. J'y rentre sans toquer, un silence, ils me regardent tous pendant deux secondes avant de souffler.

- Punaise, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie gamin! S'exclame Teruki une main sur le cœur.

- Qui d'autre que moi aurait pu venir ici? Demandai-je d'un ton blasé.

- Je sais pas, une jolie femme du nom de Minami peut être? Me répondit Bou.

- Oulà.. Je crois que je la connais un peu moins bien que vous, mais je pourrais presque vous affirmer qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver sa protéger avant de rentrer. Terminai-je comme si c'était évident.

- Ouaip, il a franchement pas tord. Enfin viens t'assoir à côté de moi, dit alors Takuya en faisant de la place.

Ils avait placé la jeune femme au milieu et étaient assis en cercle autour d'elle.

- Bon... Et maintenant on fait quoi? Demande Kanon.

- Heu... On joue à action ou vérité ? Questionna Bou.

C'est étrange, je me rends compte que ça fait vraiment longtemps que nous étions pas tous les six rassembler. Ça fait étrange comme tableau (encore plus avec Haru au centre mais bon...). Ils sont tous en pleine réflexion pour savoir ce que nous allons faire. J'attrape mon portable dans ma poche, me lève sous les yeux intrigués des autres qui n'avaient pas encore compris ma démarche et prends une photo en hauteur de l'ensemble.

Je me rassois en silence et l'observe quelques longues secondes. Pourquoi je me sens si nostalgique? J'aurais vraiment aimer que certaines choses ne changent pas, mais on ne peut décider tout de la vie. Je sens Takuya se levait à côté& de moi, je lève mon visage, il fait la même chose, je perçois aussi dans ses prunelles ce que je ressens. Les humains changent, nous évoluons même si ce n'est pas dans la direction que nous voulons.

Chacun se lève, l'un après l'autre pour faire de même. On doit pas avoir une tête fameuse sur ces photos. La tête à moitié dans les souvenirs, à moitié dans le présent, pas maquillé, pas peinturlurer de tous les côtés, une tête au naturelle comme des amis inconnus, des photos qui représentent notre malaise, ce sentiment de perte. On l'a tous je le sens, on regrette des choses. Je re jette un œil sur ma photo, je pense réellement que la seule chose qui a l'air belle c'est la jeune fille au milieu assommer.

Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus emplis de regrets, jamais je ne regretterais les paroles que j'ai dite à ma chère et tendre, elle est mon plus beau cadeau... Moi qui pensais à une certaine période que ce que faisait Teruki envers Alex c'était quelque chose de complètement bidon. Je comprends maintenant, j'ai compris lorsque Miyukie fut à moi et que je fus à elle. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas la trahir, qu'il résiste au plaisir simple de la chaire pour elle. Qu'il attende. Je le sais, il ne regrette rien de ses actions envers elle, ils sont tellement eux, pour Bou nous ne connaissons Fû que lorsqu'il nous l'a présenté, ils vivent aussi cette chose, cette chose si fragile qui se vit uniquement et seulement à deux.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, un de nous éclata de rire, et grâce à lui il nous entraina, ces rires de gamins qu'on avait mis de côté depuis quelques temps. Ce rire avec tant d'insouciance.

- Bon après le passage nostalgie, je vous propose de grignoter des gâteaux pour nous remettre en forme, déclarai-je alors en plaçant les deux paquets de gâteaux sur le ventre de notre victime.

- Hé ben, j'ai énormément bien mangé à midi, mais un peu de glucide après avoir monter la demoiselle ici ce n'est pas de refus, dit Teruki en tendant la main vers le premier paquet.

- Au moins certains habitudes ne se perdent pas à ce que je vois, remarqua Bou d'un ton taquin en regardant notre batteur préféré.

**FIN PDV MIKU - PDV TERUKI**

Je suis un papi, je sais, mais sa remarque me fit rougir, la nourriture et moi, une grande histoire d'amour, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'histoire d'amour, j'étais trop occupé par les crevettes, mais de ce que j'ai compris, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour Miku, je ne suis vraiment pas le meilleur pour une discussion entre homme avec lui, mais je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il endure, être en couple avec une étrangère c'est vraiment compliquer, chacun doit faire des efforts considérables pour accepter et suivre les coutumes de l'autre, et ça dans les deux côtés.

Je me demande encore d'ailleurs comment fait Kanon pour être encore avec Clo', nan car franchement niveau caractère merdique elle serait presque la number one! ... Mouai bon, Kanon aussi est un emmerdeur de première quand il veut.. Non en fin de compte ils vont bien ensemble, et je pense qu'il faut prévoir du pop corn quand ça pète entre les deux. Franchement il m'a étonné à l'emballer de cette façon à l'aéroport l'année dernière, mais c'était tellement mignon, une vrai scène de pur drama japonais.

Je mords donc dans mon biscuit et propose aux autres s'ils en veulent, Takuya et Kanon accepte, ben oui, je ne vais pas dire qu'Haru est une patate, mais elle pèse son poids la petite, et on dirait pas, mais soit elle est très musclée, soit elle est très.. ben musclée, j'ai vu comment elle a abimé notre joli arbre, si elle n'est aps de nouveau normale, je lui achète un punching-ball.

- Donc... Les mecs? C'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais je suppose qu'on ne va pas rester toute l'après-midi devant le corps inanimée d'Haru, donc les suggestions sont ouvertes. Déclara Yuuki.

- Je propose un seau d'eau dans la tronche, dit sérieusement Miku en lissant sa barbe imaginaire.

- Personnellement, je voterais plutôt pour deux paires de baffes, ça réveille toujours, dit tout sourire Bou.

Takuya lui lança un regard noir, et ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir.

- Je sais, on pourrait lui faire sentir du poivre, ça réveille ça, non? Dis-je comme une illumination.

- Mouai, je suis pas convaincu, marmonna Takuya en regardant la comateuse.

- Ou sinon, on peut la réveillée de façon.. langoureuse, grr, termina Kanon dans un ton suave.

Je baissa la tête légèrement blasé, et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne puisqu'il est à côté de moi.

- Tu sais que tes mots peuvent être modifié et amplifié jusqu'à arriver aux oreilles de cette chère Clo'? Questionna Yuuki.

- AH, je rigolais, pas besoin de faire de moi une victime, riposta-t-il d'un ton théâtrale.

- Mouai.. Bon en tout cas nous n'avançons toujours pas nous...

J'aurais personnellement une idée plutôt faisable, mais je préfère les regarder chercher, ils ne le savent peut-être pas, mais ils retrouvent tous une vraie bouille de bambin en plein réflexion comme ça. Ah des bambins... J'aime vraiment les gosses, ils sont vraiment adorable, je suis presque jaloux je l'avoue. J'en veux! Mais bon, la vie ne la pas décidé comme ça, mais je chérie le rêve d'en avoir de ma belle.

**FIN PDV TERUKI - PDV KANON**

Punaise! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire pour réveillé Haru sans que Takuya nous tombe sur le dos? Faut que j'évite de faire chauffer trop mon cerveau, si ça continu, il va exploser je le sens.

En plus en voyant la tronche de Teruki, je suis sur qu'il a une idée... Grrr, il doit bien s'amuser le crétin, franchement en plus je suis sur on doit avoir l'air d'abruti comme ça à se triturer les méninges!

Bon respirons mon petit Kanon! Un, deux, un, deux... Uff... Je sais!

- Les mecs? Le demi-dieu à vos côtés vient de trouver l'idée du siècle! Déclarai-je d'un ton sans égale.

- Kanon, Kanon.. Combien de fois d'ois-je te dire de ne pas m'introduire comme ça en publique? Minauda alors Bou sur ma droite.

- Mais! Hé non!

- Kanon, on sait que tu pris tous les soirs sur un autel dédier à Bou, mais quand même, rigola Yuuki.

- Tss.. Enfin je disais donc... Te, pour la peine je le dis pas. Terminai-je en tirant la langue.

- Ah fais pas ton gamin, réclama Miku dépiter.

- Mouai.. Bon.. on pourrait prendre une plume et lui faire des chatouilles! disais-je alors tout fière de mon idée.

- Hum.. Pourquoi pas, ça fait pas mal et au pire on aura des coups de pieds, moi ch'ui ok.

- Takuya protecteur de cette dame à parler, allons donc chercher des plumes, déclara Teruki.

- Ouai mais ok.. Mais qui se lève? Questionna Bou.

Silence... Oh punaise ils vont encore faire leur gros flemmards, je les connais maintenant ... Enfin, Clo'! je eux te voir! Oui y'a aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle dans laquelle nous sommes, mais je ne lui ai pas encore dis pour ma création, j'ai trop hâte, j'aurais aussi voulus qu'elle oit la première au courant, mais bon, décalage horaire et tout, j'aurais pas pu cacher ce fait aux autres zigotos, impossible avec eux, franchement. Bah! Pourquoi elle ne fait pas comme Miyukie et reste avec nous, avec moi? Parfois voir souvent je ne la comprends franchement pas, c'est un peu de la même façon avec Teruki et Alex, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas un homme aussi patient que Teruki, et puis surtout, je sais enfin.. je suis presque sûre que lorsqu'elle aura terminé ses études elle reviendra ici.  
Alex? Je ne sais pas, et je ne prononcerais pas sur ses choix, ce n'est pas mon problème même si mon ami sera blessé, je n'y mettrais pas mon nez, je respecte bien trop Alex pour donner mon avis sur cette histoire, elle m'a beaucoup aidé par rapport à Clo', et je sais qu'elle nous aide encore.

Je pense que le seul que jalouse un peu niveau relation dans le groupe, c'est Bou, il est complètement dingue de sa femme, et elle lui rend bien. C'est simple et je suppose sans grands accrochages, mais bon, après, je dois avouer que je ne dois pas être des plus faciles à vivre.

- Bon je pense que je vais le faire, parce que sinon on va encore être là dans deux jours je crois, déclarai-je alors tout sourire.

**FIN PDV KANON - PDV BOU**

Kanon se lève alors pour aller chercher l'arme de torture.. Ou simplement pour réveiller la belle au bois dormant...  
Bah, en tout cas je suis content qu'on fasse un truc ensemble, bon je suppose quand même que ce n'est pas des plus légales mais c'est fun, enfin même si là on fait un peu rien.

- Ah mon avis les mecs, je pense qu'on peut faire quand même plus facile et rapide.

Tous me regarde des interrogations pleins les yeux.

- Ben oui, je vous ferez dire que ça fait presqu'une demi-heure maintenant que la magnifique tête de notre Yuuki à frapper celle d'Haru, franchement en réfléchissant, je pense qu'il nous suffit de la secouer un peu pour la réveiller.

- Mouai... peut-être, c'est vrai que normalement ça serait facile de la réveiller, me soutient Teruki en plissant le front.

- Bon! On a pas attendre trois piges alors... marmonna Miku.

Il se mit sur les genoux pour pouvoir approcher ses mains des épaules d'Haru, il les lui attrapa mais:

- Attends! Coupa Takuya. On est un peu serré ici, je pense qu'on devrait la descendre au salon, comme ça si notre plan a foirer ben on pourra bouger plus facilement.

- Ah ben, ça, c'est vraiment pas con. Allez les mecs, on doit redescendre le sac à patate, rigola Yuuki sous le regard blasé des deux ayant porter la jeune femme un peu auparavant.

- Bon, je suis d'accord, mais cette fois, c'est vous trois qui portez! décida Teruki en nous pointant l'un après l'autre Miku, Yuuki (qui perds son sourire) et moi.

- Hé ben, je pars deux secondes et trois d'entre vous ont une tête à dormir dehors, s'exclama Kanon revenu avec une plume en main.

- C'est simple nos trois amis ci-présent vont se faire un plaisir de descendre Haru au salon, répondit Takuya avec un sourire en se levant.

- Huhu, je vois, bon ben on vous attend alors, dit Kanon en sortant suivis de Teruki et Takuya.

- C'est bizarre.. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait avoir, soufflai-je.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dirent les deux autres. Aller plus vite elle sera en bas plus vite on pourra la réveiller et voir si ça à fonctionner ou pas, termina Yuuki en s'étirant.

Yuuki, j'aime bien ce petit, et il cache bien son jeu, c'est un cerveau ce mec là (et très doué en pâtisserie). Je l'aime beaucoup, et il est très agréable, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache bien plus que de simples pensées, c'est étrange, mais je pense pouvoir dire qu'il est blessé par je ne sais quoi, je sens que ce je ne sais quoi est quelque chose de bien plus profond d'une simple égratignure, et surtout que ça m'a l'air d'être quelques choses que dire ne pourra panser.

Je lui tapote l'épaule et lui souris.

- Allons y si on veut pas passer l'après-midi ici, dis-je en attrapant la jeune fille par les aisselles.

**FIN PDV BOU - PDV YUUKI**

Après plusieurs longues et douloureuses minutes infructueuses, nous arrivons, Bou, Miku et moi, à poser la jeune femme sur un des canapé du salon. Je me dirige ensuite rapidement vers la cuisine pour un verre d'eau bien mérité et m'assois à une table de celle-ci regardant les autres.

Je sors mon portable et prends quelques photos, je suis sûr qu'elles plairont à Alex, en plus je suis certains qu'on en rigolera dans quelques années.  
Je rigole un peu tout seul en prenant plusieurs clichés (j'adore celle de Kanon s'arrachant la moitié du cuir chevelu).

C'est fou de se sentir être un papi à mon âge quand même. Mais bon, j'aime bien jouer mon petit vieux, ça relaxe quand même, et puis je n'ai pas besoin de copine comme ça.. Une copine.. Je n'en veux pas spécialement une en fait, j'aime bien sortir quelques fois avec des filles pour une ou deux semaines, et ça reste relativement gentil, mais je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin qu'une semaine...

Pourquoi cela? Je peux l'expliquer, mais je ne veux pas de cette réponse, je n'ai pas à ressentir ça! Ce n'est pas à moi de ressentir cela, je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que je l'appréciai plus que de l'amitié je n'y ai pas cru, je m'en suis voulu et je le cache. J'ai l'impression de trahir mon ami en ressentant ce genre de chose pour son amour. Pourquoi donc est-ce tombé sur moi?

J'aime la regarder, son sourire, sa voix et son caractère, elle va très bien avec lui, je n'ai pas le droit de la regarder comme lui, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir de telle chose envers elle. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras lorsque je la vois, de l'embrasser, de la serrer fort, de crier sur les toits mon amour. Mais jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à subir le regard de celui qui l'aime, mon ami, mon frère.

Je cache alors cela, mais j'ai du mal, je suis sûr que si les autres étaient plus observateur j'aurais été grillé depuis un temps.

Je souris en pensant à leur naïveté. Je sens des larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux, je me détourne de la vitre pour ne pas qu'ils les voient et me demandent pourquoi? Je sais qu'à cet instant je suis des plus vulnérables. Je me glisse par terre pour pas qu'ils ne s'intéressent à mon dos. Je m'appuie contre la cloison et essuie du mieux que je peux les larmes qui sortent encore plus rapidement.

Je chéris son regard, son sourire, son petit nez qui se retrousse, elle est tellement importante, tellement belle, pourquoi elle? Je l'aime tellement.

La porte s'ouvre à ma gauche, une personne entre et referme la porte derrière lui. Je sens alors une paire de bras m'entourer les épaules et me serrer contre lui, je n'ouvre pas les yeux pour autant, je m'accroche comme à une bouée à lui, comment ai-je pu perdre mon contrôle aussi facilement? Je pleure dans son cou, dans le cou de l'ex guitariste du groupe. Je n'arrive pas à réfréner mes mots et bafouille entre deux larmes.

- Je.. je... Je l'aime tellement, sanglotai-je doucement.

**FIN PDV YUUKI - PDV TAKUYA**

Après que les garçons l'ait posé sur le canapé, je me mis vers sa tête, les mains sur les épaules pour la secouer un peu. Oui je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la méthode douce, je veux savoir si la crétinerie de l'abrutis dans la cuisine qui prend des photos et de Kazuhiko en face a servit ou pas à quelques choses.

- Héhé! Takuya arrête de la secouer comme un pommier, me dit alors Teruki après quelques secondes.

- Ah tu as une meilleure idée pour la réveillée le plus vite possible? Non parce que si on y arrive pas, ça peut peut-être vouloir dire qu'elle est dans le coma, et ça... ben je pense pas que se soit bien.

- Essayons avec ma plume alors, non car ça m'énerve de me dire que j'ai levé mes fesses pour rien.

- Ok ok, je te laisse faire.

Kanon s'approcha en se basculant sur le dossier du canapé, et commença à bouger sa plume dessous le nez d'Haru... Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que là ça va être trèèèès long.

- AH! On peut aussi la réveiller comme un prince avec un baiser, déclara Miku en se frappant la main comme si l'idée était évidente.

- Hein? Mais c'est stupide!

- Mais non, il a raison, par contre... Takuya, je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir te sacrifier, me dit Kanon d'un air compatissant.

- Quoi? Et pourquoi? Je veux pas me faire poursuivre pour agression sexuelle, et en plus c'est pas moi qui a proposé cette idée stupide.

- Il n'y a qu'une raison mon cher, déclara Teruki sérieusement, tu es le seul ici présent qui n'est pas en couple termina-t-il fière de lui.

- Aller! En plus c'est vraiment pas comme si elle était moche la Haru, franchement un petit baiser de rien du tout c'est rien! Bouge ton arrière train.

- Heu... Bon.. Ok, mais s'il y a ne serait-e qu'un problème, c'est vous qui en paierez les conséquences.

- Les mecs? (On tourna la tête vers Yuuki qui venait de parler) A mon avis, vous devriez venir dans la cuisine, on rate pas un morceau du spectacle et on est protégé par la vitre.

- Bande de lâcheur!

- Chute mon petit Taku, et fais ton travaille, me dit Kazu d'une voix relativement menaçante.

- Je suis pas petit, ripostai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Un silence complet tomba alors sur la maison, je sentais le regard brulant des autres dans mon dos. Je me plaçai correctement à côté d'Haru pour pouvoir déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Avec une de mes mains je remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, j'avançai doucement ma bouche de la sienne, je me stoppai quelques secondes en sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres, et les lui collèrent aux siennes une micro demi-seconde. Pour me relever et fuir vers la porte de la cuisine qui était, j'aurais du m'en douter, fermer.  
Je me collai donc à elle le regard rivé sur Haru...

Au début rien ne se passa, puis je vis ses yeux papillonnaient, ses bras s'étiraient comme si elle se réveillait d'un très long sommeil.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant ses mains, puis:

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, je suis redevenue maitre des mes mouvements.

Elle sauta presque du canapé pour bouger dans tout les sens.

- Par contre, si j'attrape Yuuki je le démonte!

- J'espère pas, nous avons toujours besoin d'un claviste dans le groupe, même s'il est en pause, dis-je alors.

Elle se tourna et me lança une sublime sourire au visage.

- Taku! Si tu savais comment je suis contente, j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, je pourrais pas expliquer l'expérience que se fut, mais vraiment un truc étrange... Heu... Tiens, pourquoi les autres sont agglutiner sur la vitre?

- Ils avaient peur de se faire frapper, d'ailleurs tu peux faire semblant d'être furax pour leur faire peur encore un petit moment?

- Aucun problème, je me souviens encore de la douleur du coup de boule, vous auriez pas pu faire plus en douceur? Demanda-t-elle en faisant semblant de crier.

- Je n'en savais rien, je te le promets... En fait, je voulais te demander, tant qu'on est encore tranquille, ... Je sais pas si je peux mais bon, j'espère que tu ne rigoleras pas hein?

- D'accords, dit-elle en mimant une sublime fureur.

- Miyukie m'a raconté des choses à ton sujet en fait... Je dois avouer ne pas avoir entièrement compris, elle a tellement utilisé de sous entendu et de métaphore que le message qu'elle a essayé de me faire passer est devenue très bizarre.

Je la sentie légèrement se crispait, de ce que j'avais compris du charabia de Miyukie c'est qu'elle avait peur, elle avait peur de ce qu'on, je, penserait lorsqu'on le connaitra. Je devais donc mettre le plus de douceur dans mes mots, je ne voulais pas la fâcher.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, je t'aime, pas d'un amour éternelle et plein de chamalo, mais d'une amitié profonde, tu es un peu une grande sœur je pense, ou une petite, je ne sais pas trop. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as un problème du côté amoureux, donc si tu le veux, on peut sortir ensemble, terminai-je alors que je vis Minami entrer dans la maison.

Celle-ci se figea et me dévisagea comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Haru ne l'avait pas vu, elle se triturait les doigts, comme mal à l'aise par ma demande. Non étonnamment, Minami courut dans notre direction (surement pour savoir pourquoi on l'avait pas prévenue du retour d'Haru), mais sans rien dire, elle attrapa Haru par derrière, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ses pupilles noirs me fixaient encore, le malaise naquit en moi.  
Haru toucha les bras qui l'entouraient, je cru comprendre qu'elle les reconnut.  
Elle leva son regard sombre vers moi pleins de sentiments contraire, une envie de fuir, de rester, de se taire, de parler.

- Takuya, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime comme tu m'aimes, mais mon secret est autre, mon problème si on peut appeler ça un problème n'est pas moi, je ne voulais pas te le dire, vous le dire, j'ai toujours eu peur des réactions des autres envers mon secret. Tu l'as maintenant sans doute compris, mais je suis déjà éprise d'amour pour quelqu'un, et cette personne c'est celle derrière moi (elle serra le manteau de l'infirmière en fermant les yeux). Je n'ai pas toujours eu peur du regard des autres, j'ai appris à en avoir peur, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais pendant un temps sous la tutelle de ta mère? En voilà la raison, mes parents m'ont jeté lorsque je leur ai appris mon orientation. Riu m'a ouvert les bras en me proposant un abris.

Tout alors se mettait en place dans ma tête. Je m'approchai d'elles, des deux femmes se serrant amoureusement.

- Haru, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire changer d'avis sur ton sujet, je ne savais pas mais ça ne change rien, tu reste Haru non? Je ne savais pas, et je trouve maintenant ma demande un peu bête, dis-je en laissant passer un rire de mes lèvres. Franchement ça ne me blesse pas, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste compris le message un peu à l'envers je pense.

- HUhuhu, il y a donc réconciliation? Bande de magouilleurs, nous faire croire, que mon magnifique coup de génie avait raté, dit alors théâtralement Yuuki en s'affalant sur le canapé, bon, comme tout est redevenue normale, ça veut dire que... Minami, tu payes le restau!

- Hein? Quoi? SI j'ai compris aussi, j'ai couru la moitié de l'après-midi dehors pour rien? Hein? Rigola la jolie femme infirmière.

- Bon bon.. hum... Alors Haru tu payes le café pour tout le monde! Changea donc Teruki de cible.

- Je pense que moi je peux rien dire hein? Par contre je note dans un coin le coup du coup de boule, sinon donc ben.. Je demande que Miku paye la moitié de la note alors! Dit-elle sournoisement sachant que Miku était en partie en cause du traumatisme de quelques jours.

- Te! Dire que j'allais m'excuser, bon, je paye pas et je vous invite tous à manger se soir à la maison, ça marche? Demanda-t-il étant sûre que sa proposition serait accepter.

- Bon ben, en route alors! Moi j'appelle ma femme et la tienne, répondit Bou à la place de tous le monde.


End file.
